


E.K.R. 13-17A

by Han_DJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Ignores Season 3, In Vitro, Not Much Drama, Post Season 2, Pregnancy, everyone is guilty, not evil lillian, not sure if I'm writing superman into the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/pseuds/Han_DJ
Summary: Post Season 2 finale. Lena Luthor was devastated by her role in the now finished Daxam invasion as well as the reason for her best friend’s melancholy. In her pursuit of finding a way to get back the trust of the people of National city, and to relieve the guilt by continuously shutting down Cadmus labs personally; to at least help DEO and Supergirl from their problems, she find herself in a situation where she have to reflect on her own morality as a Luthor, as the head of L Corp in the verge of turning around and as Lena Luthor herself.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Gonna try playing on SG's sand box and see if I could get my muse coming frequently. I'm not sure I'd be able to write something angsty, but there will be light drama but I doubt I'm squeezing any tears at all. I'm hoping to write a 5 parter for this but well, if ever my muse comes back for a good amount of time, it depends on her how far I'm going with this. I like Jess (Isn't she the Chinese girl in Disney, the one with a movie where she became a Kungfu master? (?) Song something?) and she's going to have a big part in this story… who doesn't like Jess anyway? No Mon-El, mentions maybe… James is not gonna be interested in Lena and vice versa, and I imagine _young Dean Cain_ as Superman (not the TV series one) and of course, Lois Lane will be played in my head by a _young Teri Hatcher._

Rated M for language and or sensitive information that might be beneficial to the plot, it is M for people with queasy stomach. Lol. I only get to watch until Episode 18 and with so many Mon El x Kara scenes, I got nauseated so I'm relying on what I read from my tunblr or from SG fanfictions hinting on what happened from Ep. 19-22 of season 2. Not watching season 3 yet (not sure if I want to see Lena be with James that's just cruel, James hooking with BFF… that's like rude in my culture) so this story is ignoring everything that happened in the new season.

**E.K.R. 13-17A**

**Chapter 1**

The destruction of National City after the invasion of Daxam had put a lot of pressure on the DEO and Supergirl. After the news of the extent of the invasion and the identity of the invaders reached far and wide, the sudden increase of the brutal crimes against aliens and 'suspected' aliens had caused the organization to run thin, with Supergirl's intervention usually met with reluctance and some violent reactions from the humankind, the organization needs to depend more on their human agents, delegating Supergirl to help in the repair of National City.

This news of course came to Lena Luthor's knowledge, and she knew it was her fault that Supergirl had been getting the cold and violent shoulders from the people she had tried to save. It wasn't the hero's fault that Daxam invaded earth – if it wasn't for her greed in attention, if it wasn't for her making the transporter, the Daxamites would not have come and there will be no destruction, no human and alien casualties, the alien community would not be hiding from the public again. In one action, she had destroyed the good the president did by bringing forth the Alien Act Law, now it is on the verge of being taken down and the president might face an impeachment case.

It **IS** all her fault.

She's not a Luthor… she is worst. She only not destroyed lives of humans and aliens alike, but she also destroyed hope for everyone. While Lilian and Lex's actions garnered them hate, at least the people had hope in stopping them and making a new life in peace, but she… she destroyed even that hope.

Look at Supergirl… the very definition of hope… she destroyed her spirit, her heart… her goodness.

"Ms. Luthor, we are here." Jess called the attention of the CEO as soon as the limousine stopped a few meters away from a nearly decrepit building. Behind the building was a massive crater which she knew had water before the invasion.

"The Daxamites did a number on this area didn't they?" Lena asked as her green eyes settles on the chilling scene in front of her, "Did the NCPD and DEO came to this part of the city yet?"

"This is the less populated area of National City, I think they might be prioritizing the more populated area, plus this devastation needs something larger than just the government of the city." Lena nodded at her assistant's assessment.

"Are you sure the last Cadmus lab left untouched is here?" She looked at the smaller woman nod her head, "From the looks of things Jess, there was a larger Daxam ship in this area that no one noticed… which from the size of that crater is very hard to do."

"Unless the departed Queen had used her ship and the other smaller ones as a distraction…"

"For what?"

"Sorry Ms. Luthor, I am not Queen Rhea I can't get the answer for you at the moment." She smiled at her boss who looked at her with a raised brow, "Sorry for the sass, but you are becoming more melancholic, I thought you might need a distraction."

"And you're risking your job for such a feat?" A smirk.

"I'd rather see you smirk as you threaten my job Ms. Luthor,"

Lena laughed, "I am really lucky I got my claws on you Jess, don't ever change." To the open partition, showing the back of her driver, "Please wait for us here Anwar, and have your phone close to you, we might need you to get us out of some killer virus in there pronto."

"Will do Madame,"

And with that Jess opens her door, went out and helped her boss to get out on her part of the car. "What could have my mother have with the Daxamites Jess? " The two women started walking towards the building cautiously.

"Didn't you say you're mother saved you from the ship? Maybe she was threatened to give up this lab."

"Or she made a deal and made it look like she's actually there to save me."

Jess laughed, "I have seen your mother more than once Ms. Luthor and I hate to break it to you, but she is such a bad actress."

Lena looked at her assistant as if she had grown another head, "We are talking of the same person aren't we?"

Jess shrugged her shoulders, "We are here Ms. Luthor, and for what it's worth, I doubt your mother's hate of alien race in any form would prevent her from actually working along with an alien, especially one with the intention of taking over humankind."

Lena smiled, "To that at least I agree…" she looked forward, "We are here,"

Pushing on rust covered door that creaks loudly as it moves, they entered and had to hold their breath. The smell of copious blood that had dried, and the smell of decaying bodies almost made the women gagged. Jess who had obviously prepared pulled out a medium sized flash light to illuminate their surrounding and they both have to put a hand over their mouths. There are bodies on the floor and from the looks of it, they are all Daxamites; their skin were all afflicted with lead, making them look like as if they were melting. There were pus still oozing from their bodies.

Lena would guess that because of the airtight security in this building that belonged to Cadmus, the effect of the lead to those inside had been slower, and the smell tells her that they had died more recent than the rest. While the others had already decayed and or had been burned to ash when found, in the two months that the invasion had come and gone, these people who seemed to have been left here by the Daxam Royalty had died a slow, agonizing and painful death.

Another thing that is her fault…

She was not happy with what the queen did, but no people, human or not, even the queen… they do not deserve to die this kind of death.

"Jess…"

"It was not your fault Ms. Luthor, their queen left them here, and their people decided to up and leave and forget about them .They could have survived if only their people took them."

"They would have died too…"

"It's the price of war Ms. Luthor," Jess looked at her boss in the dim light of the flashlight. "We should proceed, if there are these many Daxams in your mother's lab, something big must have been done here." She watched her boss nod her head.

And they proceed, ignoring all the horrendous picture of melting skins and putrid smell. Two lab doors and spell of dizziness later, they entered a third and both stopped at what they saw.

"No…"

"Ms. Luthor is that…"

-0-

Lillian Luthor's only regret was that she was not able to get rid of all the aliens on earth along with the brutish and rude Daxamites. The silver lining to her temporary insanity was that, her help had gotten her a shot at freedom again, and surrendering to the government had gotten her a much preferred type of incarceration. She is under house arrest awaiting parole for her role in the elimination of the invaders.

And probably, she had been given a second chance to be a real mother to Lena.

She knew she had done a lot of horrific things to the girl, she had been so focused on the genes behind Lena that she had forgotten how she had promised not to become her own mother and yet, she had done the same thing and did so much worst. At least her own mother had not tried to kill her. She had intentionally hurt Lena and she wouldn't have cared if she had perished in her quest to eliminate the world of these pests we all know as aliens. Her incarceration had led to her rethinking of her mothering and she was really hoping she could win Lena over when she had her abducted, but Lena had become a big supporters of these alien menaces, and she even suspected that her daughter might had or has some special feelings for the Kryptonian woman.

Correction: Lena had or has special feelings for the gangly reporter Kara Danvers, without knowing that the woman is also the famous National City's hero – Supergirl.

Further musing was interrupted when the front door of her mansion in National City opens and came in one of the officers assigned to guard her. She looked at the man who stood in front of her, blocking the last of the light from the window. "I hope you have a very good reason why you are standing there and blocking my last ray of sunshine." She said in her scary Luthor voice as she watched the huge man squirm under her gaze.

"Someone is out there wanting to see you, she's claiming to be your daughter… but as you see, we know how Lena Luthor looks like, and she's not it."

Brow raised, she inclined her head to the side… "Well if you think she is not my daughter, then why are you here telling me instead of removing her from my property?"

'Ah," he took a deep breath, "She's quite scary for a little Asian woman…"

 _Asian woman…_ a grin, "I see," she nods and waved her hand, "As you say, you know my daughter and its not her, so go on, get her out of my property."

"We are trying…"

"Then try harder," She frowned, "I do not wish to be disturbed."She watched as the man nods and hurriedly left. Then she sat straight and took a deep breath. "I didn't think we'd see each other again in such a short amount of time." She then turned her head to her right, where the balcony door was located, "It is nice to see you Lena."

"I need your help… mother."

-0-

Kara Danvers decided that keeping to herself inside her office was better than going out trying to help in the repairs. She can't fault the rest of the people of the National City being weary of her presence. Daxam had done so much damage and they had inflicted a lot of pain and killed a lot of people in their quest to take over the Earth… enslave the humans.

From the very start, she knew Mon-El was going to be a problem, but she never thought that the problem he would have caused would be this kind of huge. Okay yes, it wasn't his fault, he never told his mother to go psycho on humans, but he would have prevented it if he only made the decision to go and be with his people. He is the PRINCE of Daxam for crying out loud!

And maybe it wasn't all Mon-El's, she in part had to be blamed too, though Alex would kill her if she learns she's thinking of it again. She was so starved of attention, she was so caught up with the word _love_ that even if she was not really 'in love' with the Daxam prince, she decided to be selfish and did not let go. If only she could have been stronger and not needy and let go of Mon El then he wouldn't have to choose Earth over his people, then Rhea would have peacefully leave Earth and everyone would have been happy.

Maybe not her, but she will push through and she won't feel this guilt that is eating her all up. It was so heavy that she had pulled out from almost everyone… of course she can't pull out from her sister, Alex just knows when to be there to pull her in. But she had not been spending time with her friends… she missed them all, most of all, she missed the strength Lena gives her. In all these though, she knew she had hurt Lena the most.

Rhea had abducted her and forced her to marry Mon El, and it was all her fault. She would have been forced to carry Mon El's child too if help didn't get in the way… if Lillian Luthor didn't arrived to save her daughter.

It was all her fault… the deaths, the destruction… all of it.

Kara's sad thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing, from the sound of the ring tone, it was Alex. She took her phone and answered it. "Kara Danvers speaking,"

" _Stop the formality Kara, you know it's me,"_ Alex said on the other end of the line

"Yeah, so what's wrong with the ear piece?"

" _It's turned off for one so I have to resort to using my phone."_ She hears the eye roll in her sister's voice

"Oh yeah, I turned it off so I can concentrate on my fluff piece and forgot to turn it on, besides, there's really not much Supergirl can do anywhere, anyway." She said, voice stressing on the word anywhere.

" _Stop thinking that, everything will go back to normal as soon as we get everything back in order."_

"That might take around a decade or so…"

" _L Corp is helping big time, projected time is about six months from now. Lena Luthor is really pulling her weight in repairing the city even without her presence, and talking about Lena Luthor…"_

There was the sudden drop in Alex voice that alerts Kara. She knew Alex and her friends had already changed their minds regarding Lena as 'Luthor', from Alex voice, are they reverting back to assuming Lena is evil because of her last name? "What about Lena?" the tension in her poured out in her voice,

" _Hey cool your pants Kara, I'm not here to tell you we are thinking of Lena as evil again, as a matter of fact, I got a call from Maggie telling me that they received an anonymous tip about an hour ago, and she thinks Supergirl might want to see what they found."_

"That's it?"

" _She got a hunch that the anonymous tipper was Lena or if not, maybe her secretary…"_

"Why?"

" _It's the last untouched Cadmus lab we were all looking for."_

-0-

"I can't Lena…"

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can't!" Lillian said angrily, 'And even if I can, why would I want that thing in you? Do you have any idea what it might do to your body? Do you have any idea it might poison you! That's alien technology…"

"And you have injected humans with alien technology mother! You made a living out of it!"

"And where are they now Lena? Dead!"

"You don't care if I die!"

"I do! I just… I…"

"Please, I don't think there is much time, if I can save one life out of all the ones I killed…"

"The Alien invaders killed them not you… you didn't press the button that blast people out of existence."

Lena huffed, "You are so good in dispersing blame to others, but you see mother I am not you… When… back there in the ship, you said you love me, this might be the chance to prove that you do."

Lillian eyed her daughter, the determined set of jaw, the watery eyes… she was her when she was young, when she was still hopeful and naïve. "Even if I accept and do this, I can't. I am under house arrest and I don't have the things to do this procedure here. I cannot go out."

Lena smiled that sad smile she's used to seeing. She thought it was real before but after seeing her daughter with the reporter, she knew what those smile was now. She had worn that smile for decades. "You don't have to go out…"

"Lena…" Lillian looked as Lena went out to the balcony stealthily and returned with a gym bag. "What… how…"

"I went to shut down the last lab and saw this…"

[Flash back]

" _No…"_

" _Ms. Luthor is that…"_

" _That's an incubator…" The two women hurriedly stepped close to the large machine._

" _Ms. Luthor, I think this lab is actually making a child…" Jess started typing on the computer console, "It seemed they have started fertilization of the egg and it's progressing in a normal human time!"_

" _Are you saying we have a live zygote there?" Jess continues to type on the computer. The assistant had a PhD on molecular biology and this is one of her forte._

" _it is for now but not for long,"_

" _What do you mean not for long?"_

" _The death of the Daxamites left this incubator unattended for long, the nutrition percent is very low that it's not going to maintain the life."_

" _How long do we have to replenish it?"_

" _Give me a moment," Jess typed once more and the screen showed the DNA sequence of the living zygote in the pod, "I don't think we can replicate it soon enough," she looked at her boss who had paled at the idea. "Though I believe if the zygote is planted in vitro, it might progress… though from the writing in here which I cannot read, the zygote might be Daxamite."_

" _Daxamite? Rhea… she…"_

_Jess looked closer and her brows rose, "Yeah, half of these sequences codes for human biology…"_

" _It could be mine…"_

" _Yours and the Daxam Prince?"_

_Now how is she going to face Kara with this development? Isn't it enough she had ruined Kara's happily ever after but she had to rub the salt by having a baby that is made up of her and Kara's boyfriend's DNA? "If I have it planted into me… will it survive?"_

" _There is a 50 percent chance, but it has to be within an hour to at least four. The arterial to venous blood flow ratio is favoring poisoned blood more at this time, the planting have to be done ASAP."_

" _Then I have to use my body…"_

" _In theory but who would do it at this time?"_

" _I know someone and she owes me big time."_

[End Flashback]

"Jess is right, the arterial flow of this zygote is already compromised, even if it's not poison to you, it might be late now to save it." Lillian says as she studies the printed DNA reading. Lena was lying on her back, her lower half covered in expensive blanket, legs apart and is being supported by a made up stir up from four hard pillows.

"I could at least try… what if I succeed… this is my child, your grandchild."

Lillian just eyed the reading before looking at her daughter. "And if it poisoned you? You and I might have different interest in science but still we are geniuses, you know that interspecies cannot form a life, there is what we call genetic checking…"

"And we both know mother that there is always that 1 percent that every theory might be wrong."

"I won't be able to dissuade you from this,"

"You know the answer to that."

"Very well, you had always been stubborn… don't tell me I didn't warn you Lena…"

"I'm not putting the blame on you if this goes bad."

Lillian nodded as she stepped closer, took the frozen material from its container and prepped her daughter. She also didn't think it was wise at this moment to tell her daughter that the alien part of the DNA sequence isn't Daxamite. She had been studying every Alien dna sequences to know the difference. But there is no need to tell Lena yet, and depress her more when the zygote miscarriages in one or two weeks time.

"Take a deep breath…"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

We have to travel out of town for Christmas vacation; I had to pack this notebook so this is a late update. Thank you very much for finding time to read the first chapter – Han (OMG I just saw Romeo must Die once again, that's the movie where I got my name – Jet Li's character. :D).

Alright I'm pulling Sam Arias (is that even her real name in the third season of SG? The character I mean?) But she isn't an alien, she isn't reign and most especially she isn't a worldkiller. She is just a loyal Vice President of L-Corp.

**E.K.R. 13-17A**

**Chapter 2**

[Two weeks earlier]

_Supergirl landed at the center of the large crater that used to have a lake that's behind the decrepit building. Her super senses could hear the DEO agents busy inside the warehouse, see them dragging bodies after bodies, smells the decay of death… and furthermore, she hears the retching sound of some queasy agents and NCPD officers, but there was no sense of Lena Luthor's presence._

_She felt the ground beneath her, soft and heavy and if she was an elemental, she would have probably sensed the death of this body of water. The waste left by Daxam's selfishness – invasion, hence, the weight of it adding to her already heavily burdened shoulders._

_When she proceeded into the warehouse, the sight of the abnormally decomposing bodies of the alien invaders assaulted her. She knew the smell before setting foot into the building, but seeing with her own two eyes the reason for such was dreadful. What could have been in this Cadmus' building that the Daxamites left their own people to die a slow and painful death? She had learned from this invasion the extent of selfishness the Daxam people exhibits, she finally understood the appalling attitude of Mon El when he first arrived, he IS the prince of a selfish nation and how could he not be one of the most selfish of all? For the royal family to hide this big of a number in a decrepit building that belongs to the worst anti-alien organization, there must be something big they were doing in this lab._

" _Earth to Supergirl," Kara looked up to see her sister waving a hand in front of her face._

" _Alex… this…"_

" _This sucks, they maybe our invaders and therefore our enemy, but even them doesn't deserve to die this way." Alex watched her sister nod in agreement. The expression of devastation visible on her haggard face, "This isn't your fault… you were not the one who left them here to die a horrendous death."_

" _But if I just let go of Mon-"_

" _They would still have left them here, I'm thinking there is something big and important in this building that they want so they left them here to do something, it's not your fault."_

_Kara sighed, "You think Cadmus were in cahoots with them?"_

_Alex shook her head, "We found a large room where there were a dozen of Cadmus dogs dead… they weren't melting like the others and the odor were normal for a two months human decomposition, Jon and I agree that the Daxamites forced their way in here."_

" _How about Lillian?"_

" _I'm guessing it's either she's really that good she was able to escape the Daxamites or she wasn't here when the forceful entry was made, make sense why she would help us take down the mother ship." Another nod was the answer she got from her sister, "I actually want to show you something, but this will be just between you and me… I will need your help,"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Follow me,"_

-0-

[Present]

So it had been two weeks since she had been into that last lab of Cadmus. Two weeks that she had helped Alex decode the Daxam writing on that computer console. Two weeks that she'd learned that Rhea did not only violated Lena Luthor by forcing her to wed Mon-El, but that she also violated Lena by making a child out of Lena's DNA without the woman's knowledge. Furthermore, Rhea did not only violate Lena, but she used not her own son's DNA but hers to do so.

Then on top of everything, the child probably had died in that containment area and if they were sure that the tip off came either from Lena herself or Jess, then it is possible that Lena had found the dead fetus, and if she's able to decode the transcription on that computer, it would have devastated the woman, and it could be why the CEO is nowhere to be found.

She haven't spoken to Lena in the two months since Mon-El were sent to the void, and she knew she had been a bad friend but the guilt of being responsible for what Lena had undergone had strengthened her resolve to hide from her best friend, and now she is MIA as well as her assistant Jess.

Kara is currently in the DEO, standing behind Winn's chair as the computer genius worked his magic to find the missing woman, which until now seemed fruitless.

"I have no idea how Lena Luthor could get away from all the cameras around National City." Winn said as he sighed for like a hundred times just this day as he looked into every camera in the city but found no trace of Lena Luthor or her assistant on it, not even any L Corp vehicles leaving in and out in the last two weeks.

"Maybe it's because you are actually looking for someone who is more a genius than you when it comes to computer and engineering, she could have hacked into these frames first before you actually thought of it." Alex interrupted as she and her girlfriend strolls into the DEO. "Kara,"she greeted and was rewarded by a light hug from the blonde woman.

"Little Danvers," Maggie smiled showing her dimples, "Still looking for Lena I see,"

"Yeah," Kara had that dejected look on her face, "I wanted to know how she is… I mean if we were right about our hunch…" It seems Alex cannot really keep a secret from Maggie and they needed Winn to help them so the two were debriefed on the secret they have found. Jon would have probably read their minds so he too was in the know but aside from their small group, minus James, no one else does. They were sure if the government finds out their technology and what they have done with it, there will be hell to pay and they're not giving the government that much power to begin with.

"I got a good feeling Lena saw, we would have probably seen the dead fetus in that containment if she hadn't. Lena wouldn't want the government to get their hands on it as well and what better way to do it than to dump the experiment and then disappear, at least until the heat of the invasion dies." Alex replied.

"Which means when the next issue comes out, Lena Luthor will resurface?" Winn said with a frown

"Like Lillian Luthor's impending case revision?" Maggie added,

"That will be in another three weeks," Kara said frowning, "So what? We just all stand aside and wait until she resurfaced? What if she doesn't? What if she needed my help?"

"Have you tried L-Corp?"

"Someone named Samantha Arias is now playing CEO, and Jess isn't assisting her. Both of them have no idea where Lena or Jess are, all they know was that there was a board meeting and the board of directors all voted for her to stand in as CEO until further notice. No reason given." The blonde woman sighed.

"Which means no matter what we do, we will not find her unless she wants to be found," Maggie said smiling, "We are talking of Lena Luthor, she built the transporter and she built that machine that rids us of all Daxamites. If she wanted to hide, then even if you're Supergirl, you won't find her."

"But…"

"Maggie is right Supergirl, we should just ride this storm out. She will resurface; she's not leaving L-Corp to anyone, not to her boards and not to that Ms. Arias."

Kara turned and started walking away, "Where are you going?" Winn asked, "What am I suppose to do with these surveillance cameras?" She waved a hand then flew away, "Did she just…"

"Yeah you've been ignored." Alex said punching Winn by the arm,

"Ouch!"

"Stop hacking the camera's now and I will not cuffed you and put you in jail." The detective said before turning to follow her girlfriend to her work station.

"Hey! Supergirl asked me to do this, why don't you arrest her?!"

"No jail could hold Supergirl Winn so you're the viable choice." She grins and finally left.

"That's unfair!"

-0-

Lena was still looking at her mother who had put a sandwiched she was craving in front of her. It has been two weeks since she breaks into her mother's home to find help from her problem and so far, Lillian Luthor had been in her best behavior. She's still as weary as ever despite her mother, now finally acting as one. She knew Lillian and Jess might find her lacking in the acting department, but she cannot be that real if she's treating her decently at the moment.

Perhaps she had bumped her head during the invasion and she had her brain altered…

But she'd been with her the whole time they were in the ship so that's not it and brain trauma usually results to amnesia not attitude change, unless of course her mother was lobotomized by the Daxamites that took residence in that decrepit warehouse of Cadmus… this Lillian is treating her better but the stiffness and the aura hadn't change so that's not it as well.

"Mother," Lena called the woman's attention. Lillian was making another potion for her and her growing baby. The older Luthor looked up with one raised brow, "Are you on drugs?"

Lillian put down the small vial, rested her back on the dining chair's backrest, crossed her arms over the table and sighed, "What makes you think I'm on drugs? I am under house arrest and everything that comes and goes here is monitored, I doubt…"

"You're taking care of me,"

"Well I am your mother…"

"Since when?"

Another sigh, "Since I realized I'd become the person I promised myself I wouldn't be."

A quirked of one brow, "Who?"

"My mother,"

Lena nods her head, "I see,"

The day after she went to her mother to have the zygote implanted inside her, under her instruction, Jess had procured from the National City's Regional Trial court a permission to visit her mother. The reason for asking such permission was on a claim that Lena Luthor has a medical condition that only her mother could help her with, without actually specifying said condition. The stipulation from the court was that she will be allowed visitation but under supervision from an agent that was chosen by the judge herself. It was lucky that the judge is one of those hundreds of people that would have died under the Daxamite's force if it wasn't for the mother-daughter tandem that have rid the city of the undesirable aliens. So Lena's request of privacy and confidentiality were given with no problems.

Jess as usual had been helpful, with her degree in bioengineering and her mother's genius; they were able to formulate a potion that Lena had to take during her first trimester until the first month of second trimester to keep the baby inside her alive. The potion had to be taken once a day, three times a week and that the potion can only be made a few minutes before consumption before it works.

According to the study Jess made, there were around five gene markers in the alien DNA sequence that needs to be mutated for it to maintain its life. Planting the dying zygote into Lena, where Lena's body started compensating and delivering the needed nutrition to the zygote had helped in delaying the miscarriage, so Jess and Lillian, who had promised to help, spent twelve hours into finding how the pregnancy will carry until at least the fetus is viable to be placed under a normal incubator. Lillian's study of alien structure, macrologically and micrologically had helped in the fast synthesis of the potion.

Now, Lena had to see her mother three times a week until she doesn't need the drugs anymore which will coincide with her mother's case revision.

"So what… you decide you'll play a good mother to me, how about this child? She will be half alien."

"She?"

"I'd like to think of this a she," Lena smiled.

Lillian eyed her daughter, "I'm not gonna lie and tell you I've forgone my hatred of the alien race, I still hate them, I'm not going to change my mind that they are dangerous to us, that time will come that they will all turn their backs on us weak humans and kill us all. But maybe that time will come when I am no longer alive, and right now it hasn't happened yet."

"That's…" Lena frowned at her mother's stretched hands telling her she isn't finish.

"I want to make up for my mistakes with you, I want to try be a good mother and if this thing inside you is what you want, if it makes life between us at least easier and bearable, then I promise not to do any harm to her."

"And the aliens…"

"I'm not lifting a finger to harm any, but it doesn't mean I'm going to lift a finger to help them."

Lena smiled "That's agreeable in some degree."

"Instead of me actively killing them all? I believe it's a big leap on my part."

"And Lex?"

"He's in maximum prison, Superman and the entire world are looking at him, scrutinizing his every move especially after his many attempts on your life, I love him but I can't be there always to help him. I'm not going to talk him out of it too… I'm betraying him by leaving the aliens alone, I'm not betraying him any further by convincing him to stop."

"There's no difference… you know it's wrong…"

"And you think your brother will listen if let's say I agree to talk to him and convince him to abandon his ideals? As if that works for you, and he loves you more than I."

Lena didn't have any answer for that, for what her mother said was true. Lex had loved her more than her mother, it was only Lillian's loyalty that had made her mother defend her son, he is her real son, as for her, she was the reminder of her husband's infidelity, and yet the son she had loved from the start had chosen her over and over. It's no wonder Lillian had no love of her, and now… it seems she wanted another chance. Isn't that what she wanted to in the first place? Another chance to prove she's not the homicidal, maniacal Luthor that the people had painted her to be? So why can't she give her mother the same courtesy.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I don't take you up on this mother," She smiled, "Perhaps we both needed this chance."

Lillian smiled a genuine smile to her for the first time, "I'd try my best to make up for everything, and keeping your baby alive might be a start."

"Indeed it is," Lena said nodding as her mother hand her the vial.

"This assistant of your have a brilliant mind, why she is working in an office instead of in the R&D boggles my mind."

"She works where I work I guess."

"I see, very loyal too."

Lena nodded then she drunk the potion wincing at the bitter taste, "This really taste awful."

"Awful means it's good." Lillian said, "How's the pregnancy sickness?"

"It's not too bad since three days ago, I could actually get up in the morning now,"

"That's good, once you reached your second trimester, the symptoms will go down further until you reach the final trimester. Now, aside from this disgusting sandwich, and to which I may say might be bad with you sugar level, because God forbids, there is nothing here but sugar, is there anything else you want?"

"Coke?"

"Now that's absolutely something I'm not giving you, you will be ingesting too much sugar as it is, we don't want you testing positive for 2 hours OGTT when you reached your sixth month now, don't you?"

Lena shrugged her shoulder, wince as she lifts the sugary substance they now call sandwich and then eat it. There was this feeling of elation as the disgusting food reached her taste bad. "Mother,"

"Oh dear, I didn't think this pregnancy did a lot of damage to your manners, please chew and swallow before you talk."

"I'm raising an alien…"

"Doesn't mean you need to act like one," Lena huffed but did as was told.

"You said you'd help me decode the transcript Jess got from the computer,"

"Yes, but I also said I will once you reached your second trimester, where it is safe to say the fetus is out of danger."

"Why do we need to wait that long…"

"I've already decoded the message Lena, and I've compared it to the DNA Sequence template you hand over to me. Jess and I have been doing wonders in keeping that child alive, and we'll not be risking you having a miscarriage once you learned the full extent of the evil that Queen of Daxam did."

"That's not a reassuring statement mother, it's going to stress me the same way I'd stress out if you tell me later."

"I assure you, what I'm going to tell you will stress you more, so while I'm trying to be a good mother, please try to be a good daughter and accept this deal. You will know everything I promise." Mother and daughter eyed each other until the younger Luthor gave up and started finishing her sandwich. "Are you staying tonight?"

"No I had Anwar come get me and Jess in an hour or so."

"Do you want me to make you more of that disgusting sandwich for later?"

Lena smirked, "Oh yes please mother, thank you."

Lillian grimaced as she stood from her seat and get the ingredients for said food.

 

 

**TBC**

 

Hahaha… Oh yeah, I do like this Lillian too. Not too good, not too bad but trying to be a mother. Lena deserves one in my opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been raining with strong winds since the 21st, the day we started our vacation here in our house in Tagaytay, Batangas, Philippines. Rainy is season is my favorite, and because I cannot go out often to gallivant, I have time to feed my muse so she'd stay with me for a longer time.

**E.K.R. 13-17A**

**Chapter 3**

Lena Luthor sighed as she entered her temporary abode. Two days after she been implanted with the child that she knew to be half hers and half Daxamite, she knew she had to temporarily disappear; from L-Corp, from the police radar, from the DEO, and most especially from Kara Danvers. She cannot have the government knew of her condition, she's not letting them take a hold of this child now inside her. As for the latter, she had no idea how to face the woman whose boyfriend is the father of the child she is now carrying.

It was a wonder she had her mother promised to help and keep quiet of her situation. Well, she was sure Lillian was much too happy to actually get a say whether this being is going to live or die so that was that.

The funny thing about her new housing situation was that she's now living in a cozy unit within Kara Danver's building. She delegated Jess to finding her a temporary house that would either be very low from the radar or the most, is actually out of it. Jess had a funny idea that to become invisible especially from Kara Danvers who her assistant suspects as Supergirl (and to which she has not denied or affirmed, since she herself hasn't proven her theory which she was sure 99.9 % correct), the wise choice for her is to live near the reporter. So two weeks in and Jess was right, there was no ping in her tracker that she had been found.

"I am paying from my own money the luxurious condominium you are living at the moment, so I don't see the reason why you would continue on living with me here." Lena said to her assistant as she sat on the expensive looking couch that doesn't look like it belonged to the apartment.

"And you're survival is the key for me to continue living in that high end life," Jess quipped as she puts down her things on the solo couch beside where her boss is currently sitting, both feet up on the expensive center table.

"I'm pregnant not dying,"

"You are pregnant with a half alien being which might be Daxamite, and might be one way for the Queen to get back at you for betraying her, so yes, I need to be here to monitor you just in case something happens."

"Jess…"

"I'm not going to leave Ms. Luthor,"

"Alright, but since you are going to live here until we both get back to our normal lives, I think it's high time you drop the formality when we are alone and just call me Lena."

"I can absolutely abide by that, and just to remind you Ms… I mean Lena, there is nothing normal in our daily lives, with or without this complication."

Lena took a deep breath, "Yes you are right as usual." She leaned back on the couch and puts a hand on her still flat abdomen, "This baby is not a 'Might be a Daxamite' baby, she is half Daxamite."

"Your mother hasn't shared to us the translation of the transcripts, there is a possibility you're raising a half Gargoyle just to spite you."

"I'd probably be happier to raise a Gargoyle or a demon child than a Daxamite. If that's her intention, just making sure this child had half of their genes – already made sure she succeeded."

Jess laughed, "Is there anything you need Lena? Aside from that disgusting thing your mother made you."

"Mayonnaise, peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich is disgusting but this child seems to like it too much… I'm thinking not even Kara who loves sugar would want to eat it."

The Asian woman smiled, "Well you do know Kara more than I, I'd agree with your assessment then. So…"

"I'm good for now Jess, I might just sleep for the rest of the day."

-0-

[Three weeks later]

"What the hell are you eating Kara?!" Alex squealed at the picture of her sister, a sandwich – halfway to her mouth – oozing with what she could see as mayonnaise and peanut butter, and oh… is that white thingy inside marshmallow? She shivers at the thought of the monstrosity in her sister's hand.

"What?" Then Kara bit into it and almost moaned which caused the older Danvers to hold a hand over her mouth as if she was going to throw up.

"That just looks and probably tastes so disgusting!" Alex shout, "I doubt even Winn would want a taste of that."

At the soft laugh at the back of Alex, Kara looked out and waved a hand at the small detective, "You should be in the Guinness World Book of Record for eating the most disgusting food on earth."

Kara shrugged, "It's not as if I haven't eaten disgusting food in my life… disgusting according to the standard of you earthlings."

Alex grinned, "Us earthlings huh? So this disgusting food is actually about you still moping about Lena's absence."

A pout, "Hey, I just found out about this concoction. One time I was so depress and I wanted to eat something but I cannot name it… I tried all my favorites but it keeps making me depressed, then poof!" Kara made a poofing motion with one hand, "This came to mind and I tried it… and guess what? I feel happy! So don't go murdering this creation which I say is akin to this world's Ambrosia."

"She's rambling, yep she is in distress Alex," Maggie said as she sat beside the blonde woman, "You might want to pair that with some good beer?" She smiled, "Or maybe some Alderaban drink?"

Kara shook her head, "I'm fine, I'm just nervous."

Alex entered into the apartment fully and sat on the couch, "Nervous for what?"

Kara put down the half eaten food on the small plate on the table, carried it and sat beside her sister, "Tomorrow is Lillian's case revision."

The two other women nodded their heads, "Well we all know what's going to happen. She is going to get free. Her case will be expunged and she could roam National City as a guilt free anti alien again," Alex started.

"And as long as she isn't doing anything illegal we cannot apprehend her. She did help us rid of the invaders, and she actually turned herself in…" Maggie smiled, "We can always watch her, so there's nothing much to be nervous about, plus Lena had finally closed every Cadmus laboratory and cut funds of their sources."

Kara nodded, "But what if she has Lena and she's doing unspeakable things to her? What if… she still wants Lena dead?" There was this queasy feeling inside her gut again. It had only been there for about five weeks and she had no idea why Lillian's impending freedom is doing this much to her. She hadn't been feeling like this when the woman was out there before killing aliens and trying to end her life. So why now?

"Why don't we worry about it tomorrow? For now there's nothing we can do about it. She'd done the whole world a service and she'd proven her willingness to change by surrendering, so let's see… if in the end she's faking everything, then we are onto her, and this time we are getting her for good."

"I totally agree with you babe," Maggie said leaning and kissing the elder Danver's lips.

"Argh, get a room you're making me nauseated!" And she has no idea that actually mentioning it would actually happen, "Oh Rao… I am nauseated!" She hurriedly stood and run to the bathroom.

"That's the food you're eating Kara, it is poison!" Alex shouted.

"Leave my food alone Alex!" The blonde Kryptonian shouted back before the other women heard some gross retching.

"Ew Kara!"

-0-

Jess had her hair up as she throws everything in the toilet bowl. "Are you sure you're okay? You haven't had any episodes of throwing up for almost three weeks now."

"Her stomach must be used to eating that abomination so now she'd tasted real food, her body is rejecting it." Lillian Luthor said as she watched her daughter and her assistant in the toilet. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and her right side of the body leaning on the door's balustrade. A mischievous smile, which had become usual in the last three weeks, is plastered on her face.

"Your daughter is not appreciating the sarcasm, and your granddaughter is saying as such."

"I'm just being honest, I can't really fathom how you and your child could survive on nothing but on that sandwich."

Lena finally done throwing every decent food she ingested stood straight and faced her mother, "Once  _your granddaughter_  goes out of this world, and is able to eat solid food, I will teach her what real food is but for now… give us a break."

"I am all for that," Jess quipped.

"I'm just stating a fact, I'm not telling you to stop eating what you desire." Lillian said shrugging.

"Shrugging is bad form mother."

"You really don't have any say about bad form Lena, we both know you have more of it than me at this moment."

Lena looked at Jess, "I think I like her more when she's ignoring me and treating me like shit,"

"Oh dear, are you going to talk like that in your child's presence?"

"I even like her when she's trying to kill me." Jess is already biting her lips. The new mother-daughter interaction is much more fun to watch, if she's asked.

"If I knew that caring for you would be the key to actually get on your nerves, I would have changed tactics a long time ago." Lillian said smiling, and then she turned and returned to the dining area. "Agent Shu had prepared your disgusting food; she's a bit worried that you might throw up real food now."

"Have I ever told you how I hate you?"

"Not in three weeks… no,"

"I hate you."

"Same goes for me dear, shall we eat? My steak is getting cold."

"Last supper?" Lena sassed as she sat on her chair followed by Jess who this time was included in the meal.

"Are you inferring that I'm the savior?"

Lena frowned and then looked down at the new food laid before her. She took it and slowly bit into it, smiling as she saw her mother wince. "She actually got you there Ms. Luthor," Jess whispered smiling.

"Ghastly," The mother mumbled and then went back to eating her food.

A few moments of comfortable silence but for the sounds of the cutleries meeting porcelain, the silence broken by the younger Luthor, "So this is your last day of house arrest."

Lillian nodded her head, "Unless something wrong happens and the government decided to back out of their promise."

"A lot of people had been rallying in your support, I doubt they'll be stupid to back out on that now." Jess said as a matter of fact.

Lillian smiled, "Are you sure you still want to work under my daughter when returns to L Corp once this is all over with?" blue eyes met the onyx of the Asian woman, "I'd be happy to work with you on research, medical and non medical projects."

Jess laughed, "I'm enjoying terrorizing Ms. Luthor's visitors in the office, I'm afraid I have to decline."

"I am so in need of an assistant who can terrify people visiting my office." To Lena she said, "If you happen to come across another human with her skill, send her to me."

"You're terrifying enough mother," Lena said sighing.

"Double the scaring tactics is better,"

Another lull in chat which again was broken by Lena, "Mother, we all know the baby is safe now. You and Jess made sure she is going to be carried to terms, you promised…"

Lillian eyed her daughter, "Stay tonight and come with me in my hearing,"

"But…"

"It's going to be a good PR for the company, and you know I tell the truth when I say I'm turning a new leaf. This time, when we walk into that courtroom, it's not as estranged mother and daughter, but we will be together and it will be you giving me another chance and the public should see it. It will be high morale for you. An oppressed daughter giving a mother a chance she doesn't even deserve to begin with."

Lena looked at Jess who at this point she had regarded as a friend… aside from Kara Danvers.

"I think your mother is right, people liked to see dramas like this." Jess agreed.

The taller brunette nodded, "And your promise…"

"See me at my study after dinner," All she got was a nod of head from Lena and then they resumed eating.

-0-

[Study after supper]

Lena was sitting on the chair in front of the large oak table that is her mother's office table. Lillian has her back on the table arranging a file she took from the secret safe she had behind one of the book cabinets. Then she turned and took a sit on her chair facing Lena, she took a deep breath and handed the files to her daughter.

Lena frowned but took said documents and started reading it.

The first two pages were of the alien writings that Jess had downloaded from the main frame of the incubation pad followed by the DNA sequence that she had given to her mother. She looked at the older woman who just waved her hand to tell her to go on. The next two pages were translation of the alien transcripts.

"What… no it can't be,"

"Included in the files that your brother had sent to me were manuscripts of different alien languages. Of all the writings of course your brother and I were most interested in but one species. And it is with this knowledge that I have learned about the Medusa Virus… how do you think I was able to find out how to activate it? How did you think I was able to alter its course? I have years of learning Kryptonian, and the Daxamite writings aren't too different."

"You're telling me…"

Lillian pulled the picture of the DNA sequence, "The DNA that was mixed with yours to produce your child is not Daxamite."

"How…"

"That Cadmus lab you infiltrated, the last to be shut down… it's been were we keep the sample of Supergirl's blood, there are enough blood we took from her when we abducted her and we need but a small amount to activate the virus. We kept her blood for future project…"

"You planned on cloning Supergirl…" At her mother's nod, she bite her lips,

"It's why they infiltrated and killed my men in that lab. They probably learned of its existence and wanted it for themselves, but this time, I was thinking the Queen decided to eliminate Kyrptonian's weakness of Kryptonite hence, they mixed a Kryptonian DNA with a strong human genes. Your genes,"

"So they'll make perfect aliens that will take over the earth?"

"Or the universe…" Lillian rested her back on the chair, "From what information your brother stole from Superman's fortress, Krypton had been making their offspring by eliminating all undesirable gene points during the time of its development, it seems Daxam had finally got their dirty hands on Krypton's technology, and while Kryptonians had no idea they will be vulnerable to their own green rocks, the Daxamites knew and they are making their first Earthling-Kryptonian soldier."

"Is that why…"

"That's why Queen Rhea wanted you. You had proven you have the brain and the strength they needed to make a perfect soldier."

"This child…"

"Is half Kryptonian."

"It's…"

"It' Supergirl's," Lillian said with a brow raised.

"Did you know… if…"

"I did abduct her Lena, I knew who she is and you are a genius, I know you know who she is behind that horrendous costume."

"She hasn't…"

"I'm not the one to tell you, it is her secret to tell."

"This is our child?"

"I'm sure as the sun will come out tomorrow Lena."

Silence

"She can't know… I…"

"You didn't put her genes with yours and created this child. You were violated as much as she is." Lillian said standing and walking to her wine cabinet. "I would love to offer you some, and though half of that child I assume won't be affected by alcohol, it is half human." She said pouring her a glass of whiskey. "I do have some high calcium milk around… I think…"

"Mother, how can they do this?"

"Probably the same way I did before, if I had the technology I probably would have been the one to do this, but as we both know, I already have passed from hating to not caring anymore." She drunk her whiskey in one go and then pour another one, "I can't believe I'm saying this," she turned and faced her daughter, "Supergirl needs to know. Your child is Kryptonian, and sooner or later, the government will learn of it, you will need her protection."

"I'm not even sure of Supergirl would want to have anything to do with this child… she must still be disgusted of me, of what I have done, this is another violation of her and…"

Lillian sighed and returned to her seat with a third glass, she sat and shook her head, "When this talk is done, I'm going to get a gun and shoot myself," another deep breath, "You are underestimating Supergirl. And you are being so over dramatic. Get it done and if she decided she doesn't want anything to do with your child, then move on. I promise to support you from this day forward and you have your assistant, I got a feeling she'll go into worlds to help you and protect you."

Lena just looked at her mother in surprise. Indeed, no one would have thought Lillian Luthor who had been eager to kill Supers would actually defend the woman. The other mother of her child, Lena in her shocked stood and stepped around the table, with her mother still standing, she lunged herself at her and gave her mother a tight hug.

Lillian was shocked at first but soon returned the hug though much more lax than the younger woman. "Promise me mother… don't go back,"

A smile, "I will try,"

It wasn't a promise, but her mother trying would be more than what she needed.

-0-

[Next Day, Regional Trial Court]

The hall outside of room 13 where the case revision of Lillian Luthor would take place was packed. Reporters from different news channels, magazines, news papers were present. Inside, agents from different governmental agencies are sitting on the pews provided for the masses. Prominent were agents from NCPD, DEO and FBI. Supergirl, to the shock of the press, along with Daily Planet's Lois Lane and Clark Kent were also present.

Before the presiding Judge made the entrance, the door from the back office of the courtroom opened and in walked five police officers and two FBI agents. In between the two agents was Lillian Luthor, dressed in her usual power suit. And to the shock of everyone else, most especially of Supergirl, behind the Luthor matriarch marched Lena Luthor and her assistant…

 

**TBC**

I just re-watched I Frankenstein hence the reference to Gargoyles and Demon Child. Lol. I enjoy writing this Lillian Luthor, promise. Next… Kara will meet with Lillian, then finally, Lena and Kara will see each other again.

I got a feeling this isn't going to be done in five chapters, I'll try to finish it in seven maybe… or max 10 and see if my muse will let me write a sequel.


	4. Chapter 4

I probably won't be able to write an update after this one at least until after Christmas, so to everyone: Merry Christmas! And to those who doesn't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays.

Last update had many errors than usual, I wanted to go back and edit but I'm only relying on slow data upon uploading so I may be able to re-read and edit the last two chapters when I get back to Manila where I'll have DSL. Thanks everyone. I don't have beta and its probably getting old when I say English isn't my mother tongue (and cliché as well, lol)

**E.K.R. 13-17A**

**Chapter 4**

As expected, Lillian Luthor is now a free woman and her previous record was expunge, a 'clean slate' was awarded to her by the government, and this happened while the entire world watched as the woman was heralded as some kind of a hero by some; when she helped eradicate the world of a threat that would have put World War II to shame.

To top the cake off, the media was in a frenzy as Lena Luthor gave a speech supporting her mother while giving people, especially of National City; aliens and humans – the guarantee that her mother would not lift a finger to harm alien citizens anymore, and that she will have her eyes on her mother to make sure nothing like before happens again.

As usual, Lillian was correct in her prediction, after the drama, the stock of L Corp surged up, their market stabilized and the boards trust soared high. Though a lot still were weary of the older woman, the support of the majority had put a lid on any protest from aliens and anti-Cadmus organizations alike. Still, it didn't stop L Corp from starting a celebration for Lillian Luthor's success story, which will take place at the building's function room the next day.

And this is how Kara Danvers, Cat Co Junior reporter found herself invited to the said event; she also received an assignment from Snapper himself, an assignment that Lillian Luthor request herself to make an exclusive interview for said magazine. She even heard his mumbled: "Damn blondie her love affair with Luthors!"

She was in her office preparing her questionnaire for the now freed woman when she heard a distinct sound of heels on the floor. She smiled thinking that finally Lena had come to see her. There's so much she needs to apologize to her friend for and maybe it's time she takes her head off her butt, she was actually planning to come see her friend as soon as she resumed her work at L Corp and not a moment later. She excitedly swiveled her chair and stood to face the woman who had come to her office and got the shock of her life.

For there walking towards her was the wrong Luthor, instead of Lena it was Lillian herself. Confident stride and scary smirk on her face, "Well… well… well, I didn't realize I'd be getting this reaction out of you…" The taller woman leaned down and whispered, "…Supergirl,"

"Wha-"

The Luthor waved her hand, "Oh please don't be like that, I'm not here to out your secret and I'm not here to kill you. If I want you dead, I wouldn't be doing it here in your work place where everyone actually saw me come to you. This is but a personal visit, Ms. Danvers."

Kara got out of her shock and nodded her head, "Sorry I don't have much space here, if you're fine sitting on the chair?"

"I won't take long," she said walking pass the stunned woman, she put her bag on the reporter's table and took in her work area. "You're so messy compared to Lena," she looked down and saw the index card where Kara had written down some of the questions for tomorrow's interview, "And I see you are very diligent with your work… as a reporter and as something else…" her smirk widened.

"We have scheduled our interview, so I'm wondering why you are here before that?" Kara said entering her office and closing her door.

"As I've said earlier my visit here is personal,"

"And if it's not you hurting me, then what is your purpose being here?"

"Tsk tsk tsk," She wagged one finger, "Is this how you treat your guest?"

The blonde smiled, "Depends on who is my guest."

"Point," she then turned to face the hero, "I told you before, you should tell Lena your secret, it's quite tiring to watch you make a fool of yourself in front of people who could be regarded as geniuses. But no, instead you disappear on my daughter for months and now look at how that turned out."

One light brow rose, "And you sound like you care about Lena's feelings on my disappearance, or is this one of your act as well?"

Lillian sighed, "I do think that assistant of Lena believed I cannot act even if my life depended on it, and perhaps she is correct." She looked the other woman straight to her eyes. Earth blue meets the out-worldly blues of the hero, "Did you miss Lena's speech earlier?"

"How could I be sure she wasn't coerced in saying those things about you? It's not the first time you actually used her for your own gain."

Lillian smiled, "I deserve that," then she took her bag and turned her back on the reporter, "I'm reminding you, my daughter isn't stupid and she more than anyone should know who you really are. Again, I'm not spilling your secrets to her, that's your job, be a hero and do the right thing this time."

Kara frowned as the tall woman opened her office door, "Oh and don't forget, tomorrow at 4 pm, don't be late and bring your sister and her girlfriend with you when you attend the celebration… as a reporter or as Supergirl, I don't care." Then the woman walked out and vanished like a witch.

"Oh… wow, I survived that…" then she falls on her chair, a fisted hand on her chest.

-0-

There was a live orchestra at the large stage at the front of the function room. The room was packed with people wanting to greet Lillian Luthor, from employees to press to dignitaries and some rich, privileged leeches.

Kara arrived with her sister, Maggie was present but she was there as part of the security L Corp asked from the NCPD, but she wasn't told she can't mingle with people. The three women were congregated at one corner of the room, near the food and watching the rest mingle. Kara had already gotten her exclusive interview from Lillian and she was thankful that it went very well, despite awkwardness of the situation.

The Luthor matriarch is outstanding at this gathering and is at the center of everyone, loving all the attention given her. But Kara's eyes were elsewhere and roaming around the room, trying to locate the one Luthor she is very much interested in seeing. After sometime, with hope dashed from the continued absence of Lena, Kara had decided to call it a night, but she was glad it took her a while before trying to give up because as she walked away from Alex and Maggie, the door of the room barring people from entering opened, and her jaw slacked at the image presented before everyone…

"Is it just me… or Lena is actually glowing?" Alex whispered at her slack jawed sister, "Close your mouth Kara,"

"Oh Rao…"

"And here I was thinking I'll be seeing a haggard looking Lena, what with everything that happened," Maggie seconded, she was standing at Kara's other side. "Keep your pants up Kara, and stop drooling."

Here, the blonde shook her head and her trance was cut short. She looked at Maggie and frowned, "I don't drool and I'm not wearing pants. Be careful, you know I can actually throw you out and into space."

"Your sister is threatening me Danvers,"

"But Kara you really are drooling and it's not about that abomination of a food you call sandwich!" Alex joked.

Kara wiped the invisible drool from her mouth with the back of her hand, "I don't drool,"

"But damn little Danvers, Alex is right, she is glowing."

And as soon as emerald meets blue, to Kara, it seemed like her world exploded. "I… I better…"

"Stop being a coward and go to her, you two needed to talk remember?"

The hero sighed, "I'm not going anywhere, I meant to say ' I'm going there to meet her!'"

"Yeah, yeah," Alex said waving her hand, "Now go, leave me and Maggie be, there are decent food around we can try without watching you eat monstrosity."

Kara smiled her usual sunny smile and hugged her sister before she turned and look for her friend.

-0-

When Lena's eyes fell on Kara, she was attacked by her nerves. She wanted to turn around but she was stopped by Jess's hands on her arm. So she found herself in one of the secluded table nursing a virgin cider, wishing Kara would ignore her… but of course, she never gets what she wished for. She had her abomination of a sandwich in front of her and had made a bite when she found herself looking at Kara's inquisitive stare.

"Kara…" She said a bit muffled as she was covering her full mouth with her hand, she swallowed and tried to stand but was stopped by a wave of a hand.

"Hi," Kara said smiling her usual sunny smile. "May I?" she said pointing her hand to the vacant chair in front of the brunette.

"Of course," Lena said doing her CEO smile. The other woman nodded and pulled the chair before she sat.

"Lena…"

"What can I do for you Kara? I got the impression that you had your exclusive with my mother,"

"I did…"

"Do you need mine as well?" One dark brow raise,

"Wh- what? No!" Kara shook her head vehemently, "I… I missed you." She said looking down to her fidgeting hands.

Lena took a deep breath, looked left and right before returning her gaze to her friend, "Why?"

Kara frowned, "What do you mean why? You're my friend and I've been such a bad friend I hide away! So yes, I miss you and I'm an idiot."

Lena chuckled, "Please Kara, you're not an idiot. Besides if there's a bad friend, that would be me not you. You'd been nothing but good to me, you're always there to support me, you have my back and what did I do? I ruined everything for you." There was the change of expression, from joy to sadness in a span =of a few seconds.

"Oh no Lena!" Kara stood abruptly and stepped beside the woman, then sat on the vacant chair beside the CEO. "You didn't ruin anything!"

"But…" Lena took a deep breath, she isn't a crier, it's rare that she cries in front of anyone. She had been trained to keep her emotions in check all the time and yet here she was spilling in front of her best friend.

"If there's anyone who had been too selfish and ruined things, that would be me. If I didn't hold on to Mon El… if only I let him go…"

"You love him of course you would have to…"

"No…"

Lena looked at her friend, "No?"

Kara shrugged, she lift a hand and used her thumb to wipe the tears on Lena's cheeks. "I love him, but I love him the way I love James, the way I love Winn… and Jon, I would have chosen Alex over him every time so yes I do love him, but I'm not  _in love_  with him."

Lena sniffed, "Oh… but still…"

"He belongs with his family; a lot of people depended on him. He's a selfish man and I encouraged him. Rhea wouldn't have gotten to you if he'd only come with them in peace." Kara's hand slide down Lena's exposed arm and left it on top of the brunette woman's.

"Kara it was my choice to do the transporter, they didn't forced me,"

"She lied to you and made you believe she has your best interest in mind, but she had an ulterior motive. Whether it's you or not, she would have come here and do what she came here for."

Another sniff, "Alright," she smiled that genuine one she reserved only for Kara, "We can agree to disagree on this one."

Kara laughed, "Okay," she squeezed the smaller woman's hand, "Still, I'm sorry I disappear on you. I'm just so guilty that Rhea took you and forced you to marry Mon El, I should have been there and stopped you but I was so focus on myself and my love life that I didn't listen at my gut when it told me you were in trouble."

"You can't be there for me every time. You can't always stop me from doing stupid things."

The blonde nodded. "Maybe once you return to work, we could start where we left off?"

"I like that… how about lunch in my office on Monday?"

Kara's face light up which was mirrored by Lena, "I'd love that…" then she looked as Lena took the sandwich and bite on it, "Is that…"

Lena smiled and chew, and then she swallowed. "This? My mother calls this an abomination kind of food." She chuckled.

"So did Alex!"

Lena's eyebrows lifted, "What?"

 

 

**TBC**

Yes this is short… I'm short of time, I just have to finish this and upload before I cook for our Noche Buena.


	5. Chapter 5

 

E.K.R. 13-17A

**Chapter 5**

Lena’s first day back to work was plagued with thoughts of Kara. She had her suspicion that the shiny reporter might be the alter ego of the hero Supergirl, but she had been wrong with her misgivings before, so there might be that one percent telling her that she was wrong and unluckily that was always right. But this time… this time her theory was proven right and it was all thanks to her disgusting sandwich.

[Flashback]

“ _What?” Lena put down the sandwich and locked eyes with Kara’s blues. The reporter had a deep blush on her face._

_“Yeah right?” she smiled, “I… well you were missing and I was desperate to find you, I don’t know why but with your mother on the loose, I was scared you were in danger and that she was doing horrible things to you and I really wanted to find you, but if they were right and you were hiding, then you were very good on doing it! I almost fl…”_

_“Kara,”_

_The reporter shook her head, then she raised a hand to arrange her eyeglasses perched on her nose, “…so I was depressed and thought I’d go binge eating my favorite foods. But no matter how many I ate, I still feel lacking… like I wanted to try something new but had no idea what.” The blonde smiled which caused the other woman to mirror her friend’s expression. “Then all of a sudden, boom!” Kara once again made that exploding movement with her hand,_

_“You heard an explosion?” Lena sassed, biting her lower lip to stop herself from laughing, because this is one of the things she loves and misses from her friend – Kara’s ability to ramble and make a dramatic story out of simple things like for example, finding out about this food._

_Kara frowned at her friend, “No!” she sighed, “I mean like EUREKA! From nothing I find out about this divine concoction made up of bread, mayonnaise, peanut butter and mallows!” She smiled as if indeed she had found the food for the gods , “And then Alex, my sister you know her?”_

_Lena rolled her eyes, “Yes Kara, I’ve known her for long now, we did stop the invasion together…” She chuckled, well it’s something new in the last three months, before, every time the invasion comes to mind, she became this melancholic woman she likes to kick in the ass._

_“Oh yeah, anyway, Alex saw me eating and she was so disgusted she called my baby abomination!” the reporter seemed vey hurt for real.  Lena on the other hand cringed when the blonde blurted out ‘my baby’. “So I found out about the food and suddenly it seems everything is right in the world. Not that I don’t enjoy my favorite foods anymore, it’s just…”_

_Lena raised one brow, “Just what?”_

_Another, deeper blush this time creeps up the blonde woman’s face, “It’s just there is this intense craving for it when I missed you… terribly,”_

_Lena once again felt like crying for the truth that must have been hard to say, “I missed you too…” and then it dawned on her: Kara found about the concoction when she was MIA, that’s almost at the same time she had Supergirl’s baby inside her and her craving started, and the sandwich is more of an experimental mixing to appease the living being inside her. “You craved for it?”_

_“Something like that, but it’s not much and I can eat other things, but there are days I’m missing you terribly that I throw up anything I eat except that.” Kara said eyeing the sandwich on the table._

_“Kara… I… there is something I must tell you…” Lena started after she processed everything. That one percent error in her theory is now removed, she is now 100 percent sure, Kara is Supergirl, and she is carrying the woman’s child in her… Kara and her’s._

_Kara frowned, “Okay, I’m all ears…”_

_The brunette woman nodded her head, “More than a month ago, that time I disappeared –“ whatever she was about to say was halted when Kara suddenly stood and looked through the door…_

_“Oh Rao Lena I’m sorry,”_

_“What?”_

_“I really would love to hear what you want to say but I need to go to the toilet,”_

_“What?” Lena’s head leaned on the side, mystified at the sudden tangent._

_Kara’s face reddened, she leaned and whispered on Lena’s ears, “I need to poop… like right now!”_

_“Oh…”_

[End Flashback]

And Lena can’t help it but laughed out loud at the memory. She’ll give Kara five thumbs up for that alibi, now knowing that Kara is Supergirl, it gave her a new perspective on Kara’s sudden excuses  when they are together, but this one tops everything else she has given prior.

Most of all, she has no idea if she should be elated or be disgusted that she’s actually carrying Kara Danver’s child, the woman she fell in love with since she’d accused her not so subtly of knowing her mother’s involvement with Cadmus.

Her mother was right though, Supergirl… or Kara needs to know about her condition.

A smile graced her lips when she heard a sudden ‘whoosh’ from her office’s balcony, signaling the arrival of the hero.

-0-

Alex was still laughing hard as she sat on Kara’s couch in her apartment. 

The older Danvers had not seen her sister since the night of the gala at L Corp for Lillian Luthor. They were both called in by the DEO as there was an anti alien protest happening somewhere near L Corp and that one big alien have had it and decided to act against the human protestors.  There were a lot of them hurt by the time Supergirl arrived and subduing the rampaging alien, but before everything gets wrapped up, one of the protesters managed to throw a tinkered gas can, releasing a greenish substance which ends up to be a low strength synthetic kryptonite.

Which of course ends up affecting Supergirl and chaos begins once again, now there were full DEO agents who helped in subduing all human protesters, then bringing the two aliens into the DEO building; one was lead to the cells and one to the medical bay. Once Kara was cleared by the resident doctor, she opted to rest in her apartment than linger in the organization’s area. So after the week end, she thought she’d see what her sister is up to since James called her and asked her if Kara was fine.

When she arrived her sister was clearly moping despite her pretending to be her up beat self. She had the monster sandwich prepared so she knows something is wrong. When she asked, Kara denied at first, but knowing her sister’s weakness, she just have to wait and she blurts out what’s eating her.

Her sister was mortified at the alibi she used on Lena last time, but she can’t find a valid reason in a hurry. She and Lena were alone and she didn’t have her phone with her… or even if she did, there’s no Cat Co emergency she can used to get out of the situation since Cat Co’s number one news is right in front of her, and she can’t use Alex in trouble since Alex was at the party, and Lena saw her with them. So it was obviously the most logical reason for her suddenly leaving… and with Lena in the middle of telling her something she knew was important.

“Can you stop laughing now? It’s really not funny!”

Alex heaved and then finally when she’s done laughing, she looked at her sister smiling, “There’s really one solution to your problem Kara,”

One light brow rose, “What?”

“Tell her,”

“Tell her what?”

The older Danvers rolled her eyes, “Tell her that you’re Supergirl!”

Silence then “Ohhhh,”

“You should also tell her that you’re in love with her.”

Kara’s eye widened, “What… I’m not…”

“You can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me Kara. Believe me though; you’re not alone in your feelings.” The blonde frowned, “She feels the same way about you dummy,”

“She doesn’t…”

“Want to bet on that?” Before Alex could add more to her gamble, she felt her sister fly out of the apartment, “That must mean a no…” then she turned her eyes on the left over sandwich, she eyed it long enough for her to get the courage to lift the food up and into her mouth, “Let’s see what makes Kara and Lena thinks you’re such a delicious entrée,” then she bit into it… her eyes widened and then she hurriedly ran for the toilet to throw up, “Fuck!”

-0-

“Lena…” Supergirl greeted as she entered the woman’s office, “Sorry I just dropped by…”

Lena frowned as she looked at Supergirl closely, then she stood from her seat and walked towards the caped hero, “Are you alright?”

The blonde hero smiled as she stepped close to the other woman, almost meeting halfway “Yes… well I’m a little bit out of the weather.”

The CEO smiled, “Supergirl under the weather?”

She nodded, “I got gassed last Friday,” at Lena’s worried look she raised both hands,  “It was a kryptonite gas, and it was low strength, I am fine just a little bit weaker than normal.” Lena nodded her head in understanding.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Lena wanted so much to reach out and make sure the woman is indeed alright and in front of her.

Supegirl shook her head, “I’m fine really, I was under sunlamp for hours and if I’m not fine, you won’t see me flying over here.” At the other woman’s nod, the blonde woman sighed in relief. “Lena,”

“Yes?”

“I came here because I need to tell you something,”

A frown on the CEO’s face, “Is there something wrong?”

Supergirl’s eyes widened, “Nothing is wrong! Oh Rao, everything is fine…” then she frowned, “Is something wrong?”

The CEO’s eyes widened this time, “No… not really, it’s just…”

“I’m Kara!” Supergirl blurted out before she loses her nerve.

Lena’s gaze met the hero’s worried ones, “ I know?” she smile awkwardly.

The hero stepped away a bit in surprise, “You knew?”

Brunette head nodded, “I had been suspecting for a long time, then somehow I got the confirmation last week,” she bowed her head and decided her shoes were more interesting at the moment.

[Flashback]

_“It doesn’t get old seeing you visit my house on your own volition now,” Lillian said smirking over her cup of wine._

_“And I still think this is a dream,” Lena mirrored her mother’s expression, “Isn’t it too early for you to be drinking?”_

_“What with my new found ‘free time’? This is the most exciting thing to do at this time of the day.”_

_“Maybe you should start doing some early jogging mother, you are not getting any younger you know.” She stepped closer to her mother and sat at the bar stool beside the taller woman._

_“And gave all my enemies the chance to take a shot on me? If I get Supergirl to protect me like she protects you, maybe I’d consider that.”_

_“You could reawaken Cyborg Superman,”_

_“Then I’m going to be accused of reigniting Cadmus, no thank you.”_

_Lena’s smirk widened, “Welcome to my world mother,” All the matriarch did as a response was to raise her glass in cheers._

_“So I’m thinking you are here because you needed something? And it’s not about the baby Luthor as I’m sure she is fine at the moment…” She looked at her daughter, “And you should go to an Obstetrician to get you your base sonogram,” The younger Luthor shrugged her shoulders, “Bad form Lena,”_

_She shrugged again and got a sigh for her effort, “I think my theory was right,” a raise brow to tell her to continue, “Supergirl… her alter ego.”_

_“Hm?” Lillian sipped her wine,_

_“I need you to tell me if I’m right, you did say you know who Supergirl is,” Another look that says she needs to go on, “Kara Danvers,”_

_“The reporter?”_

_“Is there any other Kara Danvers out there mother?”_

_“Probably,” then she smiled mischievously, “What about the reporter?”_

_“Oh don’t play coy mother! Kara Danvers is Supergirl is it not?”_

_The older woman puts down her cup on the bar, “How sure are you?”_

_Lena turned and faced the cabinet of liquor, she then started writing invisible weird shapes on the clean tiled bar, “I had a suspicion that they were one and the same, but…” she sighed, “I had always been on the losing end of such trivia, until yesterday night, I was 99.9 percent sure.”_

_“So she made one poor thought out excuse to go help those anti-alien  protesters?”_

_At the memory of the woman’s alibi she laughed, “Actually she made a very believable excuse this time-“_

_“So she told you?”_

_“No,”_

_Lillian shook her head, “That damn idiot,”_

_Another laughed, “Indeed,”_

_“So how did you guess this time?”_

_“So I’m right?” Lillian nodded, “I have a question,”_

_“Go ahead,”_

_“Is it possible for me to share my cravings with… the other mother of this child?”_

_“You mean Supergirl slash Ms. Kara Danvers?” At Lena’s nod, the matriarch nodded, “When I was still actively practicing my profession, I had come across a couple to where the father is the one showing the signs of pregnancy instead of the mother,” she eyed her daughter who was now looking at her and intently listening. She feels like this should have happened before, when Lena is still a young child, where she would be regaling the young child with stories and she would be on her bed attentively listening and interrupting her stories with a question or two. But it all had passed now, and it may never come again… maybe if Lena would let her do it for her child this time? She may not win an award for the best mother ever, but she could try being a good grandmother at least right?_

_“You zoned out mother,” Lena called her attention_

_“Oh yeas, I was reminiscing those days,” She smiled, “Anyway, I haven’t heard anything about a couple sharing signs of pregnancy… are you saying Ms. Danvers also craves those revolting sandwiches as well?” she winced at the picture of said food,_

_“Calls it Ambrosia,”_

_“Agh… I could imagine though with her, what with her probably stomach of steel and steely resolve, she’d probably eaten much more disgusting food than that.”_

_“I’m not going to disagree with you, but with how she recount about her experience, she only got a strong craving when…” Lena stopped and bit her lips,_

_“Oh my God, I’m not going to do anything horrible to that alien of yours Lena, I already made a promise.”_

_The younger woman rolled her eyes, “I was just… she said she feel the intense craving when she misses me.”_

_A laugh was the answer to her, “Oh dear, it seems the Kryptonian is as smitten with you as you are with her!”_

_“What?”_

_“Oh hush, you can’t deny to me that you are in love with that dork of a reporter Lena. I have been following your every move since you transferred here at National City. And I also know that you are crushing on her hero persona even without knowing those two entities were one and the same.”_

_“I’m not crushing on Supergirl!”_

_A nod and a smirk, “But you’re not denying you are smitten with the reporter. This is such a nice revelation, I wonder what your assistant will do when she learns of this.”_

_“Don’t bring Jess into this mess,”_

_She huffed and waved a hand as if to dismiss the younger woman’s worry, “Jess must have already guessed that sweet Kara Danvers is Supergirl, and I’m sure she’d be just excited as you are with the prospect of you actually getting together with the other parent of your child.”_

_“Mother,”_

_“Oh come on Lena, I didn’t raise you right but at least I didn’t raise you to be a coward as well. Supergirl… Ms. Danvers needs to know, at least if you tell her about your condition, she might have the guts to finally tell you they are one and the same. Plus, of all the people who knew her secret identity Lena, wouldn’t you think you of all people have that right at this point in time since you are carrying her child?”_

[End Flashback]

“Your mother told you… she told me she won’t…”

“I had to know, you were sharing my cravings and it only made my suspicion more accurate.”

Supergirl once again stepped back a little, “Cravings? You… are you telling me…” she shook her head, “Did… are you pregnant?” At Lena’s nod of head, she felt like her heart was stabbed by a kryptonite knife and she died then was resurrected from dead and got stabbed once again. “Who?” was all she gets out,

Lena took a deep breath, the worry on her face didn’t  abate the dread in Supergirl’s chest, “I thought it was your Daxamite boyfriend’s-“

“He did that to you?!” Supergirl said, anger in her voice.

“Well I was forced to marry her and Queen Rhea actually wanted for us to have heir…”

“Did he touched you?! Another burst and she could see the hero’s eyes flashed,

“What no… I didn’t mean it that way…”

“I’m gonna find him and kill him!” The woman was too fast for Lena to stop, the caped hero was already on her balcony and had flew ways when she got to it.

“Damn it Kara! I’m not carrying Mon-El’s baby, this is yours!”

-0-

Kara had no idea if having a super hearing is a blessing or a curse, because right now it is both. She had heard Lena’s shouted message… Lena is carrying her baby and not Mon El’s which means the baby in the pod which they all thought was dead is alive and is growing in Lena’s body. This is the blessing of her hearing, the curse? She was so shocked at the revelation her body short circuited while on air, she felt the dizziness overcome her and then there was nothing.

3

TBC

Flashbacks are not a full recounting of previous happening (


	6. Chapter 6

The last update was posted at AO3 last 26th (?) but I was having a problem with my internet that I can't upload the story at ffnet so I have no other choice but to put it up on AO3 until I come home. Then I got sick from the sudden change of weather (asthma sucks) and forgot to upload at ffnet until today. Sorry everyone.

Edited by Twinklefae . You have no idea how thankful I am Twinkle! Arigatou gozaimasu! Thanks to Shadowcub, her comment ( AO3) led me to incorporate an accident scene. Lol.

**E.K.R. 13-17A**

**Chapter 6**

When Kara woke up, she was in the medical bay of the DEO but she wasn't under the sunlamps, the way she usually was after a hard fight. She frowned at the strangeness of the situation and she shook her head which didn't feel as heavy as before, and then slowly the memory of what had happened began to come back to her.

She was about to panic when her sister came into the room. The memories were returning too slowly, and she couldn't understand how she'd ended up here. "Alex!"

Her sister was smiling widely, in a way that Kara understood meant that she was in trouble, "Oh, you're finally awake," said Alex as she sat on the chair beside her sister's bed. "You had me worried for a moment there,"

"What happened?" Kara asked, that crinkle on her forehead visible.

"What do you remember?"

The hero closed her eyes to call forth the memories that had seeped in, "I… Oh Rao!"

"What?" One dark brow raised in question.

"I told Lena I'm Supergirl!"

"And you're still alive and there's no kryptonite knife sticking out of you, so it must have gone all right."

"Alex! Lena wouldn't do that to me… and Rao… she knew already!"

Alex frowned, "Damn it, Kara!" She pulled out her mobile phone from her back pocket and dialed, there was a ring and Kara could hear Maggie answer, "She fucking knew already!"

Maggie started cackling and the frown on her sister's face deepened.

"What, did you bet on that too?"asked Kara.

"It's too precious not to, and as usual Maggie won. I never get to win against her when it comes to you and you are supposed to be my sister!" Kara could hear the laughter from the phone and her sister's girlfriend saying something about $50 and some black negligee…  _that_  she didn't want to know. She was quite flustered by the time her sister had the wherewithal to hang up and then looked at her.

"So she knows; she didn't kick you out did she?" Alex asked, seriously this time.

Kara's blonde head shook, "I…" a frown, "…what happened to me?"

"I have no idea; I got a call from J'onn telling me about a car accident, which I told him was not our jurisdiction. He told me IT IS OURS and then he finally told me it was you  _falling_  on a car, hence, the car accident." She looked at her sister closely, as if she could stare through her and dissect her brain for more information. "I tested for kryptonite in your blood and every test comes out negative, so… what happened?"

Once again, Kara closed her eyes and tried to remember… there was something niggling at the back of her mind, something very important and something stressful – she was sure of it.

"Kara…"

"I…" Blue eyes opened and widened as she realized what she'd forgotten. "Oh Rao… Lena is pregnant!" Kara suddenly stood and paced the room, "Lena is pregnant!"

Both Alex's brows rose this time, "What… are you sure?"

Kara nodded as she smiled idiotically, "And it's not Mon El's!"

Alex gave her another mystified look , "What?"

And there was Kara suddenly floating in the air, "She's pregnant – with my baby!" There was a 'blag' sound and when Kara looked, she saw her sister slumped over on the ground. "Alex!"

-0-

[Later the same day… late enough for a pregnant woman to be still working]

The door to Lena's office opened and Lena looked up to see Jess entering, "Jess?"

"I have two things," She waited for her boss' nod and continued, "One, it's eight P.M., you should have been out of the office two hours ago and two, you have a visitor who didn't want to come in unless I cleared it with you."

Lena smiled, "Well for one, I just returned to L-Corp and Sam is great but she isn' t as fast as me, so I have a pile of papers to read and sign that need to be done if I'm going to be able to take any Maternity leave. And second, if that's my mother, please tell her I can just visit her at her house later and she doesn't need to come by to check on me here in my office."

"I disagree with your logic on both points Ms. Luthor, but I've given up arguing about your workload. I can't tell your mother anything though, as it's not your mother."

Lena sighed, "You know Jess, you could have made this easier if you'd just let my visitor in… whoever it is."

"Then you wouldn't be taking this much needed break."

"I'm now contemplating sending you to work for my mother. I'm sure she'll love your sass."

"You'll never find anyone like me," Jess smiled, "Anyway, I'm letting Ms. Danvers in."

That got the CEO's full attention, "Danvers, as in…"

"The reporter, not the agent," She watched her boss' sudden change in expression, "If it makes you feel better, she doesn't look like she's going to war at the moment. She's actually blushing, I wonder why?"

Green eyes rolled, "Oh, just let her in already,"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure."

One dark brow rose, "Are you quoting Xena now?"

"What?"

"Never mind," Jess turned and left the office, and then the door opened once again, and in peeked a blonde head; matched with a lovely face and a sunshiny smile. "I hope I'm not… well…"

Lena stood and tried to smooth out her skirt, she then stepped around her desk and waved Kara in. "Come in Kara, you're never an interruption… at least not the unwanted kind."

Kara walked in, carrying a large brown bag which smelled delicious to Lena. She hadn't realized she was hungry until she smelled the treat Kara brought. Both women laughed at the loud growl of Lena's stomach.

"I called Jess and asked if I could see you, and she told me it's late and that you haven't called her to bring you anything for supper yet so I thought I'd bring you something? I hope it's okay…"

Lena stepped closer and put a hand on Kara's arm, "It is very okay." She smiled and led them both to stand by her coffee table. "What did you bring?"

"I'm not sure if you'd want that sandwich, so I thought I'd bring you something normal tonight? I got us potstickers… I know you don't usually eat them but… I mean… I heard you earlier…"

Lena let go of Kara's hand and looked her in the eye."So you heard…"

"Is it true? The baby is mine?"

Lena nodded and bit her lower lip, "Yours and mine."

Kara smiled nervously. "So since it's half mine, I thought, the baby may want to try potstickers?"

Lena answered by sitting on one of the chairs and opening the bag excitedly, quickly opening the container and digging in. Kara sat in the other chair facing Lena, contentedly watching the CEO putting Kara's own favorite food into her mouth. Kara was sure her heart did a somersault when she heard Lena moan in delight.

"I guess you love it?"

Lena grinned, "Your child loves it yes," and she almost laughed at Kara's deep blush.

"I…"

"We could eat first Kara, and then after we can talk about this?"

Kara nodded and she started eating as well. She'd been waiting to make sure that Lena got enough first before she actually began to eat with gusto. "Ah, I know you said we could talk later but I just wanted to ask…" she watched Lena nod, "…how far along are you? You're still not showing." She looked down at the table as she waited for an answer.

Lena finished chewing, took a napkin and wiped her mouth before sitting straight and looking Kara in the eye, "Not very long, thirteen weeks and three days to be exact."

Kara's jaw dropped, "Wow…"

"You're… you agree that this is your baby?"

Kara nodded, "It's not like you could lie about this…"

"True, but are you just really going to take my word for it? I'm a Luthor and this could be part of a trap."

"You're not your brother Lena, you don't think like them… and with your mother turning a new leaf, it's hypocritical for anyone to think less of you, to think less of the Luthors." Lena felt the tears start to well up – it's all this baby's fault that she's a walking hormone these days- and bit her lower lip to try and hide it from Kara, "Oh Rao, please don't cry Lena,"

"Why are you so good to me? Even when I ruined everything for you, you're still there supporting me. And now you're telling me you're giving my mother a chance to prove herself… why Kara?"

Kara shrugged, "She did come to me and made me get the stick out of my butt… well she didn't say it that way, but what I'm saying is, she told me to tell you my secret and that you of all people should know about it, and now I know why… you're carrying my baby and I'm too scared to tell you who I really am, and it's not fair to you." She put her hands on Lena's cheeks and wiped the pregnant woman's teary face with her thumbs.

"I don't begrudge you for keeping your secret, I understand Kara… I'm…"

"If you end that with 'a Luthor' then I'm going to stop feeding you disgusting food," The two women laughed, "I'm sorry I kept my identity secret for long, it's not about me not trusting you, it's just about me being a scaredy cat and an idiot."

Lena shook her head, "You're not, it's called a secret identity for a reason."

Silence

"Lena," Green eyes met blues, "I… I want to be a part of the baby's life, I… want to help you with your pregnancy. You know, I can fly so I can actually get anything you like even in the middle of the night."

"Kara,"

"Please Lena? I'll be here and I won't disappear on you both ever again."

"I know,"

"So please?"

"No need for that Kara, of course I would love for you to be part of our child's life, and it would be nice to know I can call someone on speed dial just to get me gelato from Italy or get me some dimsum from China."

Kara smiled, "You will call me if you get a craving right?"

"Speed dial you Kara," the blonde nodded,

"I might have blurted out to Alex about your condition, she wants to talk to you about it and since the baby is half mine she will probably want to bring Eliza into this."

"Eliza?"

"Oh, my adoptive mother,"

Lena nodded then she sighed, "If your sister and mother would really like a detailed information, we should meet at my mother's house. All the files about our baby, I left there."

"Okay, I'll call Alex when I get home, she knew I was coming here and she's probably waiting for me to fill her in."

Lena nodded again, "Wait… you agree to meet at my mother's house? No additional security or something?"

"You were missing for a month or so, if she's really a danger to you and our child…" Kara smiled at the happy feeling bubbling up inside her when she says those words, "…if she's a danger, she would have done something when you were still out of my reach. But she didn't, she did know about our child's genetics right?"

Lena laughed, "She's the one who told me it's not Mon El's," Lena sighed, "I really thought she was his, so I hide because I didn't know how to tell you that I'm carrying your boyfriend's child…then my mother told me how wrong I was, that I'm carrying a Kryptonian, not a Daxamite."

Kara smiled, "You were good at keeping off our radar; will you tell me where you hid?"

A mischievous smile crossed the other woman's face, "I was living in the apartment above yours,"

"What?"

Lena shrugged, "Jess rented it for me, she said the best way to drop off your radar was to live where you would least expect it… and that's near you."

Kara laughed out loud, "Remind me not to antagonize Jess okay? When I tell Alex that, she might get the idea of asking the DEO to steal your assistant from you."

"The DEO should fall in line then," both women laughed.

Kara looked over Lena's desk, "Still have lots of paperworks to do?" Lena nodded, "It's late though, you should be home resting."

"I didn't agree to let you into this so you could start mothering me like Jess, and why do I get the feeling that you two will team up against me?"

"Whoever told you that?"

"Just a gut feeling."

"And maybe your gut feeling is right. I just wanted to make sure you're safe. You and our baby," another grin, "Oh Rao I think I might get addicted saying that."

"Saying what?"

"Our baby." Kara grinned

"Dork," Lena smiled back, "I need to finish at least three more contracts, then I'm going home."

Kara shook her head, "If I agree, will you let me stay and watch you work and then I can fly you home?"

"You can't fly out there looking all Kara like."

"I have my suit underneath this,"

"Oh that's why…"

"Why what?"

"Why you keep on wearing those hideous clothes." Lena grinned and started putting the empty takeouts back into the brown bag.

"Oh leave it Lena, I'll do it, you can go back to your contracts and for the record," She looked at Lena, "You just sounded like Cat when she bashed my outfits."

"Well you should have listened to her; there must be another way for you to wear your suit and not be covered by horrendous attire."

"Go on, make fun of my clothes, haha… it serves its purpose."

"What purpose was that? To annoy?"

"Hardy har har, get back to work Lena, I'll clean this up."

Lena smiled sweetly. "Thank you Kara."

"It's the least I can do…"

Lena stepped behind her desk and sat on her chair, she watched Kara clean the coffee table at a human pace and a happy feeling bubbled up inside her. Kara believed her, and she wanted to be in their baby's life with her… maybe, she's finally getting her lucky break. With that thought, she went back to work.

She finally has a mother who cares for her even if it was in an odd way.

She has a true friend in Jess…

And maybe, she'll have something that is more than just being friends with Kara… co-mother or maybe more?

**TBC**

Four more chapters, I wish to actually write a full story of Kara and Lena working together on the pregnancy and Kara being a cute baby-daddy, lol but I decided it won't be in this story. Perhaps I can write a sequel once this story line ends.

Next one will be the meeting in Lillian's house, and the problem (which must be present in every story to keep it entertaining) will arise.


	7. Chapter 7

 I am quite into Lena Luthor (You know I wanted to pull a female Green Lantern and shove her in Lena's way instead of James. Damn it… I always believe Jimmy Olsen is for Lucy Lane, if you've seen the supergirl movie starring Helen Slater you'll know why, plus… Supergirl's partner in that movie is like Lena in physical feature plus he's always being saved by SG… so who in SG TV series does SG saves the most? Hm?)

I have no idea what happened to Jeremiah, but for the sake of this story which doesn't really feature a lot of men, Jeremiah was one of her men that Lillian tried to save while escaping the warehouse that was invaded by the Daxamites. Operative word: Tried.

**E.K.R. 13-17A**

**Chapter 7**

" _How did you get here?"_

" _Does it matter, what matters is that we are now the only ones who could save this earth from those pests."_

_A muffled laugh that transforms into a full blown cackle, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you." He continues to laugh._

" _You can't or you won't?"_

_And suddenly it stopped, "Does it matter if I can?"_

" _So you won't?"_

 _He waited for a response and got a nod, then he added, "And even IF I wanted to kill them for this betrayal, why would I want to include you? You are nothing, you're a poor imitation of_ **him** _and you cannot accomplish our true goal."_

_The man behind the bar was angry and in one punch shattered the wall beside it, "You are free," jaw clenched, he proceeded, "I will forgive you once for belittling me,"_

" _I do not need your forgiveness and I'm not going anywhere,"_

_He stood upright, "Then you will rot in here,"_

" _So you say,"_

_As the man turned to leave the prisoner said, "Say hello to my mother and my sister, tell them I missed them." The visitor halted for a moment then smirked before he proceeded to leave the premise. Soon the blaring of the alarm, followed by the sounds of booted feet hurrying to where the explosion happened._

_Three soldiers all armed with high caliber guns pointed them at the prisoner who had his hands up in surrender and could be seen still sitting on the monoblock chair that was provided by maximum prison._

" _It wasn't me," Lex Luthor smiled as he faced his captors._

-o-

Eliza Danvers with her two daughters arrived at the gate of the Luthor Manor in National City. Kara is a bit excited and nervous for this and she was bouncing her legs while sitting at the back seat of the small car that is now vibrating along with her movement. Alex who was sitting shotgun rolled her eyes and looked back at her sister, "Will you stop that?!"

"What?" Kara asked with her most innocent look,

"Stop bouncing your legs! You'd make a hole on mom's car if you don't stop! Plus I'm getting dizzy and I'm not the pregnant one!"

Kara pouted "Why are you so mean?"

"What?!"

"Girls, girls," Eliza intervened, a smile on her face, "Alex give your sister some slack, she's meeting her in law for the first time…"

"It's not the first time," Kara mumbled as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "And in law? What mom?"

"So you met with Lillian before?"

"Aha, the abduction then the interview?"

"But you didn't know about you being pregnant along with her daughter?"

Kara harrumphed, "Whatever," Another eye roll from Alex.

"As I was saying, she's meeting Lillian for the first time and we're going there to ask Lena's hand in marriage, of course your sister is nervous." Eliza said grinning. Alex caught on and laugh, "But honey your sister is right, you'd put a hole on my car floor and I can't afford to buy a new one right now."

"Okay, sorry Kara… and if you put a hole there you'd pay for the new car."

"Mom! We are not doing that, we are going there so we can find out what happened! Argh!" she stopped her legs from bouncing replaced by her twisting fingers, "I'm not going to put a hole anywhere," she mumbled while she kept her eyes on the surrounding that encloses the large house.

The three women waited in silence for a while more before the intercom buzzed then,  _"What are you waiting for there? Another Alien invasion? I already promised my daughter there are no booby traps on your way to my front porch."_

Eliza laughed and Alex mumbled, "What a bitch," Kara just bit her lower lip.

" _Genius and a god damned good looking bitch too agent Danvers," there was a static noise, "Welcome to the Luthor Manor,"_ The last was said in a voice that gives Kara and Alex goose bumps.

"Are you going to disown me if I say I want to go back now and forget about this?" Alex asked.

"Alex!" …  _"Mom!"_ was heard from the back passenger and from the intercom background which was followed by a very evil sounding cackle.

"This is going to be interesting," Eliza muttered as she drove.

-0-

Lillian Luthor opened the front door with a wide, faked smile on her face. She stepped aside to let her three unwanted guest to come in. The first to enter was Kara; a giant, sunny smile suddenly crosses her face as soon as she caught sight of Lena who was standing by the living room with Jess. Alex followed but not before giving the older Luthor death glare, which only caused the taller woman to raise her brows as if silently saying "really? Are you threatening me in my own home?"

Then Lillian said smiling, "Oh please be careful with the drinks… you never know which is safe and which is poisoned Agent Danvers,"

Lena's eyes widened and she looked at her mother in aghast, "Mom!"

Lillian rolled her eyes, "Will you please teach my daughter when to pull that stick up her ass?" She said looking at Kara, grinning at the blush that formed on the blonde woman's face, and then returned her focus on the last Danvers that was by the door observing, "Dr. Danvers," a genuine smile on Lillian's face this time.

Eliza nodded, "Dr. Luthor," then the two women shook hands.

Alex stepped close to Kara and whispered, "Is it just me or Lillian is actually being polite to mom?" the whisper was loud enough for Lena and Jess to hear. The assistant chuckled while Lena raises one brow.

"I don't think it's just you agent Danvers," Lena replied for Kara, "I see my mother have a weakness for blonde as well," she grins.

Both Danvers sister looked at Lena as if she had grown another head on her shoulder, "What?" Kara asked wide eyed.

"You are not fucking hilarious Luthor!" Alex followed,

Lena looked back with a smug grin, "Haven't you wondered why my mother is so interested in getting Kara than her cousin?"

Jess bit her lip but nodded. Alex frowned trying to decipher if the young Luthor was serious and Kara, as usual looks flustered.

"I… I don't want to imagine or even think about that…" Alex grumbles, "That's just… you are so evil Lena."

"But she didn't do anything inappropriate to me when I was in her… care?" Kara said looking serious,

"Who did anything inappropriate with whom?" The girls all jerked back from surprise at the sudden intrusion by the Luthor matriarch, "What?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders before she turned and leave the group, followed by her assistant who bowed out in respect before stepping beside the CEO. "Nothing," Alex replied and glared at the taller woman again before she raise a hand and pointed two fingers to Lillian before pointing it to her eyes.

"I see… I'm the topic," Lillian said eyeing Kara.

"What… you?" she shook her head, "…why would we talk about you… and your blonde fetish?" Then she hurriedly turns and followed the others.

Lillian's brow rose and then she eyed the older Danvers, "Your daughters have quite an imagination,"

"Well they do have brilliant minds," Eliza replied, "Shall we look into those files?"

"Of course, follow me." The two mothers then walked to the library.

-0-

[Luthor's library]

Everyone were seated, the Danvers siblings and Jess were all in the large couch by the full length window. Eliza was seated on the chair to the right and front of the mahogany table, in front of her was Lena and behind the table was Lillian sitting on her own chair. There were files open on the table, and each female minus Lena and Lillian were holding a folder.

"So you're saying the Daxamite came here for this?" Eliza asked breaking the silence.

"It was a safe guess," Lillian replied. "I've been getting some signal using one my son's many illegal experiments and your husband…" She looked at Eliza, "… I'm sorry he didn't make it, your husband is one sentimental fool pushing me out and leaving him open for attack."

Eliza took a deep breath, "I may not understand his motivation why he'd willingly work with you but…"

"Isn't it s that she could protect me and Kara?" Alex said frowning,

Eliza smiled, "You and I know Alex that you two doesn't need protecting. You protect us. Maybe in the beginning your father thought he was, but then you two grew up and became strong women… there must be something about Cadmus that made him stay."

Lillian huffed, "And it's absolutely not me," she sighed, "Anyway, we received a warning, and that was a few days before the mother ship showed here at National City. We decided we should lock down the warehouse and take with us the serums." She is now looking far away as she recall what happened, "It was too late though, what we detected was the mother ship, they have three minor ships that landed already and some of them already filtrated our base." She turned her chair around to face the others in the room, "We tried to fight with what's left of the alien ammunition, your husband with his cybernetic enhancement, but they weren't enough. They are stronger and ready and the rest as you all know is history."

"So how did you find out about the baby?" Alex asked,

"I didn't," Lillian said, after the invasion I surrendered myself and was under house arrest for the duration until my trial last week."

"We found it," Lena interrupted and she got the other's attention. Lillian on the other hand stood and went get something hard in her liquor cabinet. "Anything ladies? Minus you Lena," she grinned and got a huff from her daughter.

"If it's not poison I'll be happy with a whiskey." Alex said grinning,

To Eliza, "I peg you to be a bourbon or brandy woman," Lillian said,

"I'll be having whiskey too,"

"Ahh… hard core I see,"

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want?"

"I already asked the help to make you your abomination of a sandwich and pineapple juice," Alex almost gagged at the said combination.

"Can I ask for the same?" Kara asked

"You want whiskey too? I thought alcohol has no effect on your Kryptonian physique," Lillian quipped,

"Ah no, I mean the sandwich and juice?" It got an amused look from the older Luthor, "What?"

"Nothing, it just reminds me that Lena is indeed carrying your child," Lillian said before shuddering,

Alex grinned, "I can't believe for once I am agreeing with Lillian Luthor," she shook her head and then eyed Lena, "So the baby?"

Lena instead looked at Jess and the assistant began, "From the folders you'll see the decoded message I took from the main console form the warehouse. When we found the zygote, it was on its way to self termination from one, lack of nutrition and two, from the interspecies genetic checking,"

Alex, Eliza and Kara looked at the small brunette as if she's an unknown entity, "She has a PhD in molecular biology and her expertise is on DNA replication and transmutation." Lena answered for Jess which garnered a nod from everybody

"That woman is brilliant and if I knew, I would have gotten my claws on before Lena got her hands on her." Lillian said as she walked back to her table bringing two more drinks for Alex and Eliza.

"…and scary too," Kara said,

"Going back to the topic at hand," Jess eyed the Danvers, "You want answers do you?"

"And sassy as hell," Lillian smirked over her glass of whiskey.

"Thank you Mrs. Luthor, but as I was explaining, due to those two circumstances, we found the zygote in its early stage of abortion. We have to transfer it to a more livable space, which luckily I was able to create in that laboratory, before we transfer it to a working incubator. But since it was an urgent situation, Ms. Luthor decided she'd rather have the zygote be implanted inside her so her body can supply the needed nutrition."

"You have no idea, but it was like I was fine eating my vegetables and suddenly, I have to eat a lot of meat and sugar that's almost as much as Kara does, in a span of a few hours."

"She had to stay here for three days to make sure her food is being sustained, and I was under house arrest and she shouldn't even be here. Do you have any idea how hard it is to hide her especially when she started throwing up?" Lillian said shaking her head, "One of the officers responsible for me asked if I am pregnant, the nerve of that officer." She shuddered at the memory.

"I could imagine the hardship," Eliza said smiling, "I'm glad that's over now though." She looked at Jess, "So that explains the nutrition part, but the genetics?"

"Oh that, Mrs. Luthor and I were able to pinpoint the five genetic markers that needed to be transmutated for the pregnancy to reach 36 weeks at least. We used a single point gene mutation, replacing the alien allele with a wild gene."

"How?" Eliza, as a bioengineer of course is very much interested in this.

"Mrs. Luthor helped in that, she now had a wide research outcome on Kryptonian anatomy and physiology, and her son had started with the gene coding for Krypton DNA. Through that study we were able to create a denuded allele that doesn't code for anything instead it becomes an intron and is bypassed by the ligating enzyme but is readable by the replicating ones, hence, it is called a wild gene. We coded it so that the new gene would target the specific alien gene and coats it, and well now… the baby is in its 13th week,"

"Start of the safe week from miscarriages and abortive defects." Lillian followed.

Silence

"Why?" Everyone looked at Kara, "You hate us Aliens, why help my child?"

Lillian grinned, "Oh don't think that I changed my hatred of Aliens, as I've told Lena, I still do, but I'm turning a new leaf, and I assure you, I'm not lifting a finger to hurt any Aliens here and all over the world, but I'm not lifting a finger to help them as well. I see that as a big step, don't you?"

Kara nodded, "That's acceptable…"

"How can you hate alien when your child is carrying one?" Alex said frowning,

"Look agent Danvers, I'm not actively trying to change your mind about it, so I ask the same from you. As long as I am not hurting you or any Alien, we should be in a stand still."

"Alex," Eliza called her eldest' attention, "Mrs. Luthor is right, her not actively doing harm to the alien community is already enough…"

She was interrupted by the loud sound of the front door and wall bursting into dust, and then the spreading of a greenish gas followed by the entrance of Hank Henshaw a.k.a. Cyborg Superman

"So you left the crusade because your husband's bastard is carrying an alien and you what? You wanted to be the perfect grandmother?"

"Get down!" Alex shouted as she knelt from behind the couch that she and Kara turned over to protect Jess. Lena was still sitting on the chair, Eliza was down on the floor and she seemed bleeding from the forehead when she was hit by debris. Lillian was now standing facing Cyborg Superman. Alex pulled the hidden gun from her back and pointed it at the man.

Kara was down from inhaling the kryptonite gas.

"I have no intention of hurting you at the moment agent, maybe you should be more concern about your sister who is going to die if she inhales more." Then to Lillian Luthor he said, "What about our cause?"

"I never said I stop hating Aliens, put down that gun Agent, he is my creation and he will answer to me."

"You forgot, you gave me my own will, and as long as you don't come back to my side, you are now one of my enemies."

"You also forgot, because I am your creator, I can destroy you."

He grins, "I don't think you can," then like a speeding bullet he was strangling Lillian against the wall. The sound of a gun firing followed, the bullet hitting titanium rendering it useless. Jess was up and had pulled out a taser and run to connect it to the man's torso making the cyborg release the older woman who fell on her knees wheezing,

Alex went to get Kara out of the room while Jess went to help Lillian while Lena went to get Eliza, as soon as she had the older woman slung over her shoulder she felt a strong arm against her waist.

"You're brother won't help me, your mother abandoned me… I think it's high time they pay the price." Cyborg Superman whispered in her ear before she felt herself lifted forcefully, and then she blacked out.

The last she heard before that was Lillian and Jess' scream of her name.

**TBC**

Well next: Anything goes? Lol


	8. Chapter 8

I think I am going for the crack pair Eliza Danvers and Lillian Luthor. Opposite poles tends to attract each other. (Evil Cackle)

Warning: there will be reference for torture but I wouldn't be writing any details. I'm not effing gonna do that to Lena.

**E.K.R. 13-17A**

Chapter 8

Her head was pounding when she opened her eyes. The room she was in was dark and she had to squint hard to get her eyes to adjust to the dimness. Outside of where she was being kept, she could hear her mother's once henchman; he was probably decimating some poor block of concrete and he was loudly cursing her mother's name, then interchanging it by cursing her brother.

She knew there are a lot of people angry at her family, but she would never have guessed that the day where their loyal henchman would be one of them will come. And once again, hatred towards her family had gotten her in danger. This time though, if Kara failed to locate where she is – which she knew would not happen, Kara always knows how to get to her – this time, this cyborg man might not be too merciful. There is nothing to stop him from killing her. Not that she is afraid to die, but she have her daughter's life to think about as well now. Clearly, this Hank Henshaw's blood is boiling and he wanted to hurt his creator and she is how he intend to do it.

What a way to finally make peace with her mother.

"Ah you are finally awake," she was so absorbed in thinking about her situation she didn't realize the noise outside halted until he had gotten in the room and spoke.

"Here to finish what my mother and brother failed to do?"

Blank expression on the man, but if he only had real human facial features, Lena would bet he'd be grinning right now. "First, I'm going to kill that abomination inside you, I'll have you, Supergirl and your traitorous mother watch, then when that light goes out of your eyes, I will slit your throat using my kryptonite knife!"

Lena was scared deep inside, who wouldn't, but she's also angry – this is her daughter he is threatening, she 's not giving him the satisfaction of accomplishing it. It is a good thing that Jess is like a mother hen to her, she'd became paranoid since she got pregnant and did something they almost fight about...

-o-

Lillian Luthor to every agents' surprise walked into the DEO like she owned the place – like she hadn't been in the agency's shitlist for like... ever. Behind her was Jess who's paler than usual and looked aggravated.

Agent Vasquez had her gun drawn as soon as she's in the older woman's vicinity and only J'onn's intervention prevented her from firing.

"I see this is how you government pets welcomes your visitor," the older Luthor sneered, "I would love to point out others but I don't have much time, I need to find my daughter and straighten out that malignant creation of mine!"

Alex had gone out of the surveillance room to the commotion, and eyed Maggie – she was invited since she is a detective – "She's telling the truth," then she looked at the petit Asian woman, "...and what is she doing here?!" she huffed, "we are a fucking secret government organization and not anyone can fucking walk inside the premise!"

"Agent Danvers!" that is the joint voice of J'onn and Eliza, both silently watching.

"What?"

"This is Jess, and she is here to help us find Lena. At the moment she is our only hope."Lillian explained grinning.

Kara in her Supergirl suit finally separate herself from Winn's side, "How? Winn and I had been going through images to find her but there was none."

Jess sighed, "I might have been paranoid before when we were hiding so I put a tracker in her... well its in one of the serum we had her ingest so as long as the baby is inside her, we'd know her location."

"Okay I think we have to talk about this as soon as we find Lena... is it going to harm our baby?" at Jess' shake of her had, Supergirl nodded, "Have you found where she is,"

Jess looked at Lillian who nodded, "it's not clear which means she's being kept in a place surrounded by thick walls," Jess took out her phone and showed the GPS map she had opened.

Alex went close and peeked over her sister's shoulder. "It's just a map..."

Lillian eyed the agent, "It is, but it's showing only a part of a bigger map, and I know that part of the map very well," All eyes turned to the Luthor, "There is a large CADMUS base there, the first one we had after we separate from DEO, it is where I made Cyborg Superman."

Supergirl turned and is prepping herself to go, "leave the coordinates to Winn..."

"You can't go in alone Supergirl. The place is very toxic to Kryptonians."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked angry

Lillian shrugged her shoulders, "Synthetic kryptonite gas in the air surrounding the warehouse, kryptonite mine, kryptonite bomb... name it, the facility has it. Why do you think he brought Lena there?"

"Fuck!" Alex burst out

"Take me, I can deactivate all the kryptonite booby traps and then you can safely rescue my daughter."

"How would we know you'll not just going to set them off as soon as Supergirl arrives?" the red head asked

"You won't, you just got to trust that I want the same thing as you."

Silence and each agents eyed each other then finally looked at J'onn.

"Supergirl should stay, I could go in her place and we are taking Mrs. Luthor with us."

"No J'onn I have to go!"

Before the Martian could formulate his rebuttal, Winn came pale and agitated, "Guys... you all need to see this." Then he run back to his desk, pressing keys after keys...

All eyes were on the large screen in front of Winn, the screen projected a dark room, a woman have her two hands chained up...

"Good day Lillian... I guess, some things change and some doesn't. I am very disappointed at your son, he wouldn't raise his hand against you, but I am much more disappointed at you, you abandoned CADMUS, you abandoned our cause and most of all, you abandoned me." He looked straight into the screen as if he could see Lillian eye to eye. "I guess I just have to do it on my own, starting with your rebel daughter and her unborn abomination."

The light dimmed and suddenly there was a very loud scream

"Lena!" Supergirl and Lillian called. Both women's eyes met. "I am not sitting this one out J'onn... I'm not...

"Suit up..." he looked at the older Luthor and nodded, to which an answering nod is what he get. "Get Mrs. Luthor to the site, Alex you are with her. I will go ahead," he looked at Supergirl, "as soon as Mrs. Luthor deactivates all traps, fly in."

The superhero nodded her assent and everyone get to their post.

"I'll send in back up," Maggie whispered to her girlfriend.

"It may not be needed but we cannot be so sure,"

The detective gave her girlfriend a kiss to the cheek "If you get back hurt, you're sleeping on the couch."

Alex smiled, "harsh," she then returned the kiss before running toward her locker to suit up.

Eliza on the otherhand just stayed put and watched. Her gaze then fell on Lillian who were standing with Lena's assistant.

"How did you take it?" Lillian asked out of the blue.

"Take what?" the blonde woman asked.

"When I tortured your daughter..." there was nothing maleficent in her voice, just another curious mother.

"I wanted to kill you..." Eliza replied then smiled.

"I deserve that," the smile was returned.

"But Kara is different, she's not invulnerable but she's made of strong genes. And my daughter have her entire family, Friends and this part of the government at her disposal – well you know Alex will not lie down until she get Kara back."

The taller woman nodded, "and right now all Lena have is me and her assistant..."

Eliza stepped close and puts a hand on the taller woman's shoulder, "she now have all of us too... and more,"

Lillian eyed the smaller one, nodded and return her attention to the now assembling agents.

"Bring Lena and our granddaughter back," she patted the woman's shoulder again, this time Lillian squeezed the hand on her shoulder.

"We're on Luthor, let's go."

Lillian looked at Eliza one last time before she turned and went with a scowling agent Danvers.

-o-

Her vision is cloudy, and her head is floating. How long had she been kept in? Has it been a whole day now? A whole week? She can't really tell from the pain she is in. It was like she's a pain covered in human skin.

Weakly she tried to pull on the chains that keeping her suspended and as usual it wont budge. Her knees had given out a long time ago.

Is her baby still alive? She knew from readings that if she had die she would have bleed per perineum already. So she summoned her strength and pried open her now swollen, blackened eyes and looked down. Too small a blood... probably from her cut lip and forehead.

This cyborg superman packs a mean slap... but she grinned, not much blood and her front is wet but only with water. She is raising one tough kid inside her.

She wonders if she would survive even if she died from torture in his hand.

A smile found its way on her face. Her captor left her more angry, he probably didn't banked on her sassy attitude when in pain, all thanks to her mother.

"You should conserve your energy for more electrocution, I can still hear your abomination's heart but soon..." he sneered, stepped close, "stop smiling" but Lena just opened her eyes and smiled wider. The loud sound of a slap could be heard in the otherwise silent room.

"She will come and she will destroy you."

"If she does, she'll die from all the kryptonite traps in here."

She laughed, "oh you think I'm talking about Supergirl." If she could shrug she will, "I'm actually talking about my mother."

The weird grin on cyborg superman's face dropped and she was hit with another slap before the ready rod was pushed right at the center of her abdomen.

She screamed.

Her last thought before she became unconscious was how thankful she was that the cyborg keep hitting her center abdomen. She's 13 weeks pregnant not 6 months.

-o-

_Lenaaa_

Alex halted her movement then stopped Lillian's in the process.

"What?"

"Kara... can you see Lena from there?"

Lillian rolled her eyes, "the walls here are lead lined, she can't see..."

"Shhh" she held a hand in front of the taller woman's face. Lillian scowled, "Supergirl!"

_I heard her screaming Alex hurry!_

"That fucking cyborg just did it!"

"What?" for the first time, the agent saw the deep worry that the older woman was greatly hiding before her outburst.

"He is fucking torturing Lena still..."

The expression on the other woman's face hardened. "That door at the end is the main control room." She handed Alex a card, "The key," she said. "Burn it down..."

"What?"

"You heard me, bring one or two of your agents and destroy everything in that room. There is no way to turn off the traps unless they are physically destroyed." She saw the agent nod.

"What about you?"

"My Frankenstein, my responsibility."

Alex nodded again, "I'm not gonna say I'd warm up to you, but... you better get out of here alive. Lena still needs her mother."

"I do not intend to die agent..." then she smiled evilly, "I can't promise that for Henshaw."

"Good enough," and both women went their separate ways.

-o-

"Okay, I can work out the innings of the computer, you and Vasquez take care of the hardware."

"Lillian said the only way to deactivate the trap is to destroy it!" Alex argued.

"Indeed Alex, but the I could stop the gas now so Supergirl can fly in."

"Yes yes we can do that..." she looked at the other agent who was studying the panels.

"There is only one way to destroy this, and when we do, this whole building is going to collapse."

"fuck,"

"We need to rescue Ms. Luthor quick and get out of here fast."

"Then I will remove the gas so Supergirl can fly in, get Lena and then agent Vasquez is gonna blow this place." J'onn looks at Alex, get some other agents, Mrs. Luthor will need help."

The red head nodded and patted Vasquez's shoulder. Then she tapped her com, "did you hear the directive Supergirl?"

_Yes, as soon as I get a clear from J'onn, I'll fly in and get Lena out..._

"I gave mother and Dr. Ford directives, take Lena to the med bay so they can do their work."

_How about you?_

"I'll be fine..."

-o-

It is seldom that something raffles the feather of one Lillian Luthor, but the sight of Lena unconscious, face swollen and bloody, her hair flat and wet from water, arms at a weird angle that tells her she must have dislocated both arms and the different patches of burned skin did it. No one treats a Luthor this way, if it was her she would rather die than be seen like this... but Lena isn't her and she has now a daughter she's protecting and she know she's holding on.

"I see... you've finally grown a spine." She taunts the man slapping her daughter's face. He stopped his movement and slowly he turned to face her, "Now I wonder why I make such a lousy excuse for a cyborg... simple human you cannot kill. No wonder Supergirl best you in every way."

He growled. "don't mistake my waiting for complacency Lillian. I have to make sure you are here to see me kill your wretched of a daughter."

She answered with a sneer, "I doubt you could... let me ask, is the child dead already? I seem to recall you saying you'd kill the what was it you called it? Abomination?"

"When she dies, the monster dies."

"First abomination, now monster? Tsk-tsk-tsk, careful, half of her is a Luthor." She walked closer,

"Don't come near."

"Afraid of an old woman Hank?"

He growled and stepped away from Lena as he tried to punch the air, "Don't you call me that!"

Lillian shook her head, "Oh, but you are still him despite of all the machines built in you. You're still the weak, coward Henshaw who crawled to me begging for his life."

"I will kill you..."

She grinned, "That would be a first," before she could move the device in her pocket that will destroy every mechanism in cyborg superman's body, the man was on her, hands on her shirt and hurling her towards a concrete wall.

She felt one forearm fracture and then her head bumped hard on the wall. She fought off the blackness threatening to overtake her. She needs to implant it anywhere his cybernetic parts... she's not going down that easy.

"I guess it's time you say goodbye to the world, then your daughter next..."

"Lillian!"

And cyborg superman got thrown away from the older woman.

"Agent Danvers..."

The young agent had a grin on her face, "I'm not letting you have all the fun!"

-o-

Supergirl is at the ready, and not second later after she hear J'onn's go signal, she sped into the warehouse. Without her x-ray vision, she relied on her memory of hearing Lena's scream to get to mother of her child.

When she broke through the ceiling was to her sister and 2 male agents fighting off cyborg superman while Lillian was still on the floor looking disoriented. She stepped to the older woman first, who noticed her.

"This isn't the plan Supergirl, get Lena. The baby is still alive but it may not be if you don't get her to a doctor quick."

"How about you?"

"What is it with you Danvers women asking me how about me? I will live! Now go get my daughter out!"

The heroine nods and hurry to Lena. She almost cried at the state she found the woman in. She feels guilty that she wasn't able to stop cyborg superman from taking her and now, he tortured her.

She looked back at the older Luthor who nods at her, as if silently saying "I will take care of him", so she nods her head and hurriedly freed Lena and carefully lifting her in her arms, then she floated and then flew up and towards DEO. Her hearing focused on the woman's and their child heartbeats. One was quick and normal, the other quick and weak... she needs to get Lena to med bay fast.

-o-

The sound of the alarm halted the fighting. Alex eyed the older woman who was now slowly getting up. Knowing the woman have what will stop the cyborg permanently or that will kill him, she motioned for the others to bring the fight close to the older woman.

But cyborg superman is strong and despite their enhanced suit, they were still the underdogs in the fight... that is until J'onn in his Martian form enter the fray.

"Warehouse is about to blow up, leave him to me, take agents and Mrs. Luthor out." He said before turning and getting the first punch in their unending battle.

"We're not leaving you..." no answer as the two men traded blows.

Just as Alex got the other two out she came to Lillian, "You're plan?"

The older woman grinned and showed a small disk in her palm.

"he'd be too heavy to get out of a burning building. This will fry all his cybernetic implants, and I mean all of it."

Silence

"Do you trust me?" Alex asked

"No, why would I?"

Alex grinned, because I' m doing this..."

"Wha-"

Alex took the woman's good arm and hurl her across towards cyborg superman. The older woman swallowed her anger and aimed right where the cyborg's metal side was exposed. As soon as she hit her she grabbed him by the back and whispered, "You've messed things enough," then she slapped her hand with the disk on the exposed metal of his arm before she let go.

The visible static energy that emanates from the disk was abrupt. "No... what did you..." a Jacksonian movement started from his hand that quickly spreads throughout his body, his mouth opening but no voice can be heard, then his movement stopped and his eyes become unseeing.

"I think we better move out..." Alex said as she watched the cyborg dropped to the ground.

"Yes I think that's..." she didn't finish as she finally blacks out and passed.

"We better," J'onn said, carrying the woman and Alex out of the facility.

Just as they were out through the roof, the explosion began and the warehouse crumbles in fire.

-tbc-

Last 2 chaps. Finally... got the time to update.


End file.
